Supremacy
by Pyreflies Painter
Summary: This is not a story of two worlds clashing together. This is a story about school rivalry and the schools' hot presidents who fight over on which one is hotter. Set in 2011. All human and no powers, except for Magnus' super-duper powers with clothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi again! I know what you must be thinking right now. You must be thinking that I'm crazy for writing a new crossover. Don't worry though. This doesn't mean I'm not writing anymore for Dust and Shadows. I'm so going to finish that one. I just put this in because the idea is bugging me and I just had to put it in. However, I don't know if it's good so consider this chapter as a trial. I just want to see if you guys like it and if you do , I'll continue but if you don't I'll delete it. That's why I'll post this chapter for the next two-three months I'm away at school and when I get back, I'll check the verdict. So review! It's up to you really.**

**In case you're wondering, this fanfic is all human. No powers. Merely human, although Magnus still has the power to make people raise eyebrows at his sense of style. Go MAGNUS! Also, it's all set today, 2011. Other reminders: Nate and Sebastian are good here and Max is alive. Hoorah! Go MAX!**

**Disclaimer: No! I am not Cassandra Clare! Besides, I live down under. Cassie Clare lives in New York.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter One-<p>

The bell rang in the distance, screaming out the start of the school day in a shrill tone that Jace flinched at. He bounded up the steps as the school's facade loomed up on him like the side of a ship. He looked up to see the redundant square windows set into the peach-coloured walls. The school was just like every other public school in the state. Boring with torturous teachers and even more torturous homework. That was the first reason why Jace wanted to become the student council president. To bring change. To make things funner for everyone.

The second reason, however, was due to the fact that his adoptive mother, Maryse Lightwood, wanted him to be the president of her school.

That was right. Maryse is the principal and does she rule the school with an iron fist that gained her respect from the students. That was also why Cross High is one of the best schools around even if it's a public school and it doesn't match the things they teach in St Gabriels'.

Jace frowned deeply as he pushed the door open into the hallway and thought of the private co-ed school close to Cross High.

St Gabriels' students were taught- as he had heard from various rumours -French, Latin, fencing, classical arts, music and even proper etiquette. Jace laughed at it in the beginning but when he became the president,- and how his looks got him there -he just realised how annoying it was. There were more students dispersing to St Gabriels and he heard Maryse talking to the Department of Education on the phone the other day about where Cross High was. They were comparing them with St Gabriels which was- in Jace's opinion -stupid. After her phone conversation, she told him that they need to get better than St Gabriels and the Department of Education's planning on holding interschool activities between Cross High and St Gabriels. Jace knew they had to win these for the school and to ease Maryse's distressed face. He also wanted them to be better than a posh school.

However, St Gabriels did have a reputation for being good and if he failed to make Cross High better than the rival school, he'd have failed everyone and he doesn't want that. He could already see St Gabriel students gloating at Cross High students of how great they were and the very thought made Jace's fists clench.

_What should I do?_ Jace thought as he raked his golden hair back. Maryse has just told him everything yesterday and the gravity of the situation just came on him. He finally reached his locker and was getting his stuff for the first two classes that morning when a certain red-headed figure appeared beside him.

"Hey, Pres." She smiled and Jace turned to see a small girl with wide green eyes. Clary Morgenstern. "Good morning."

"Good morning Clary." He smiled then leaned in to kiss her. Their lips were barely touching when he saw someone stand behind Clary and looked up to see a detention card being handed to him. Jace looked at the card in annoyance and he raked his eyes past the card and to the holder. He had an idea who it was and when he finally met the man's eyes, he sighed. "Doctor Morgenstern." Jace gave him a playful smile as Clary's father froze and turned around.

Clary's eyes must've widened when she saw the tall, unnaturally muscular man before her which she refers to as her psychotic father. "Dad!" She whispered and Doctor Valentine Morgenstern shook his head at her. "I told you..." She trailed of as she pulled away from Jace.

"And I told you too that I don't want to see you doing _that_ with your boyfriend at school." Her father grinned at her in a sort of evil way and Clary blushed, aware that people were looking at the three of them. If Cross High was Hogwarts, Doctor Morgenstern was Professor Snape.

"I told you Dad. You, or even Sebastian, cannot control me." Clary raised her chin in a stubborn manner and took the card from her father. "You're being unfair to Jace." She then said goodbye to him as Jace shut the door of his locker after getting his stuff. Clary then took his arm as they made their way to homeroom but not without Jace giving the evil Doctor Morgenstern a teasing look.

They walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand, as they avoided their fellow schoolmates' stares. No one had anticipated that they'll ever end up together but, alas, it was true love. "Your dad is evil." Jace whispered into Clary's ear and the girl rolled her eyes as if saying 'I know'.

"He's being so... so over-protective it's annoying." She grimaced as Jace and Clary entered their rowdy homeroom and as four familiar faces greeted them. "Hey guys!" Clary smiled as they sat at the back of the class with Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus.

Magnus and Alec gave them a nod and Jace raised his eyes at Magnus' sense of style. He was wearing platform boots, purple jeans that were 'glitterfied',- as he liked to call it -a shirt that had every colour of the rainbow in it, a thin, black vest, fingerless, diamond studded gloves and glitter was covering his black hair like snow. Jace always wondered why, as a principal, Maryse never told off Magnus for his attire but then, maybe it's because of the fact that Magnus was her son's boyfriend and that she didn't want her son thinking that she disapproved of Magnus. Now the subject of her having a gay son was an uncomfortable conversation in the family dinner.

"Clary!" A voice interrupted Jace's thoughts and he turned to see his adopted sister, the ever-fabulous Isabelle. "Have you heard about the art competition results yet?" Clary shook her head and Isabelle squealed. "Oh I can't wait to hear! I hope you win!" Clary thanked Isabelle while Alec whispered in Jace's ear and as Simon started talking to Clary about a concert.

"Hey, is it true?" Alec said and Jace gave his best friend a raised eyebrow. "Is it true what mom said? That Cross High and St Gabriels will be competing against each other even if one's public and the other is private?"

Suddenly, the once was noisy room quietened as they listened in to the news. Jace looked at all of them and grinned ferociously. "Yes" he then stood up from his seat and made his way to the front of class. He was lucky that their homeroom teacher wasn't there yet. "But no need to worry for I, your president, will make sure that we will win against that posh school, St Gabriels!" The people in the room cheered on him and Jace smiled. This was one of the other reasons why he wanted to become president. He wanted the crowd to cheer on him.

He then made his way back to the end of the class and spoke to his friends. "Well, even if you are president, you still need to work on school stuff. Balance." Clary reminded him and Jace waved away her worry. "By the way, where's your Geography project?"

The words 'Geography project' registered something bad in Jace's thoughts and he stared at his Geography classmates; Clary, Isabelle and Simon. He noticed that they all had something along the lines of 'project' in their desks and Jace felt a sense of dread coming on him. "Our project?" Jace asked in a rather dumb tone and Simon nodded slowly.

He swore as he stood up from his chair- rather loudly too -and everyone looked at him. Once again, Jace was lucky that their teacher was not there yet. "I left it at home." He whispered then bolted out of the room, Clary calling after him.

Jace could only care less because he knew he had to get back home soon. It was acceptable for a president to miss homeroom, but not to hand in nothing in Geography. Besides, Maryse would kill him.

He opened the door of his Mercedes, strapped on his seatbelt and was starting to back away when he saw a figure running to him. For a moment, he thought it was Clary and worried that her father might yell at her and strangle him for making her miss homeroom. He was a very strict man that considered everything to matter.

However, the figure became detailed and Jace recognised Alec. He stopped the car and Alec opened the door to the passenger seat. "What are you doing Alec?" Jace asked his best friend in an incredulous tone as Alec climbed into the seat and closed the door.

"What do you think?" Alec replied with a smile. "I got study period first- which really doesn't matter -so I thought I should go with you to make your running away seem more like important student council business" Jace smiled at Alec as he strapped on his seatbelt and as he maneuvered the car out into the street. Alec was his vice president and he was a good vice president.

The road slipped under the tyres as they dashed away.

* * *

><p>Will Herondale waited patiently at the school car park for his best friend and a certain girl that was surely with his best friend. He breathed in the smell of the freshly mown grass and the clean air as he looked around the school. Students in uniform were getting off their parents' cars and made their way to the massive building- that was once a mansion -for the start of the school day. The trees swayed by the school walls, their branches tapping against the peculiar, arch windows repeatedly. While sitting on one of the benches, Will smiled at the people that greeted him. "Good mornin' Pres." a girl smiled at him as she tucked her hair behind her ear and Will grinned in a playful way at her. The girl blushed and went away.<p>

_Will Herondale, student council president of St Gabriels_, Will thought once again with a gleeful smile lingering on his face. He really didn't want to become president, but when he heard his arch enemy, Gabriel Lightwood, wanted to become president, he joined in and made sure he won just so he can rub it into the boy's face.

And he did win and every time he passed Gabriel, he would give him a proud smirk and the boy would glare at him.

Although, the responsibilities annoyed him but he put up with it. Besides, he did have some ideas to make the school less boring- and boring it was -and, on the plus side, he had Jem, his best friend and the vice president, help him. Other than that, it made Charlotte- the woman that took care of him since he was twelve and since his family had died -happy and it made her job as a teacher in the school a lot easier. Gabriel Lightwood's monster of a father, Benedict Lightwood, was the school's headmaster and Will hated it when he mocked Charlotte. It was a good thing that Henry had ties with the original founders of the school and that Henry was married to Charlotte which made it easier for the woman and harder for Benedict to fire Charlotte.

Will sighed as he thought of his newest responsibility. Benedict Lightwood was a slave driver and when he heard that Cross High, a co-ed public school that was close to St Gabriels, was getting better and is starting to rival St Gabriels, he instantly ordered Will to do something about it. Will would have told Benedict to not boss him around, but Charlotte was there to give him a warning and Will had no choice but to do something.

_But really. Why compare private and public schools?_ Will sighed as he thought over what he and Jem had to do. He hated being president sometimes, but there was a good side to it. He could prove to Gabriel that he does do a good job at being president and that maybe he's even better at it than him. He also loved his glares. It was so satisfying.

Suddenly, a sports car made its way into the car park and Will smiled as the car parked and a boy with silver hair and eyes put the alarm on his Ferrari and made his way towards Will. Jem Carstairs.

"Mornin' vice pres." Will greeted his best friend and Jem smiled at him. He looked back at the car and whistled. "Where did you get the Ferrari?"

Jem smiled as he sat next to Will on the bench. Some students were starting to inspect the car. "You know that inheritance my parents left me when they died?" Will nodded and Jem continued. "Well, it said in the will that once I get my driver's licence, I can have the Ferrari. I wouldn't have used it to school but my parents would have loved it if I did." Will shook his head. He and Jem used to live under the same roof ever since Jem's parents had also died. However, when Jem reached fifteen, he had moved out and into his parent's estate with the family butler as his only company. The blue-eyed boy missed him sometimes but isn't that the use of the weekends? To catch up with your mates?

Will looked back at the car with a smile and an idea. "Hey, would you mind if I-" he began but Jem cut him off, knowing what it was he was about to ask.

"No racing for you Will. Not in my dad's car." Jem crossed his arms in front of him and Will pouted. He looked back at Jem when he suddenly felt that something was wrong. He wondered about it for a few moments then his eyes widened in realisation.

"Where's Tessa?" Will asked Jem. "You two always go to school together because you pass her house on the way." Will tried to not let disappointment leak into his words as he said them. He's always felt that sort of attraction to the girl,- which he found absolutely ridiculous and annoying -but he had no intention of ever revealing it. However, he still wanted to see her.

Jem stared at Will with a raised eyebrow. "You mean you didn't hear?" Will shook his head and Jem's face turned to one of understanding, yet there was a grim expression under which Will noticed. "Tessa's Aunt Harriet died during the weekend. Because of that, she couldn't come to school. In fact, she's leaving St Gabriels"

"WHAT?" Will yelled as Jem finished and the boy didn't even flinch at his outburst. Jem was always good at holding himself together. "What do you mean she's leaving?"

"Her aunt and her cousin worked together to provide for her education here, but with her aunt's death, her cousin can't support her anymore so she's moving to Cross High, I think" Jem said as he looked at the sky in thought while Will stared at him in horror.

Tessa didn't belong in Cross High. As far as Will knew, it was a barbaric school and he didn't want her being there.

Suddenly, Will stood and half-walked, half-jogged towards his Bentley with Jem following him in surprise. Will climbed into the driver's seat just as the bell rang and Jem started knocking on the window of his car. "Will! What are you doing?" He asked Will then climbed into the passenger seat just as Will refused to answer, put on his seatbelt and turned on the engine. "Will!" Jem cried out as he shut the door and put on the seatbelt.

"I need to talk to Tessa." Her name on his lips made his heart pound unevenly and Jem stared at him. "She can't go to Cross High. Both you and I know how terrible that school is and I know you care for Tessa. I see you two. You always have green tea together and why do you both like green tea anyway?" Will asked as he backed while Jem took out his phone and started texting something.

"We like green tea because it's calming which is probably what you need right now." Jem shook his head at his friend as he put his phone back in his blazer pocket and as Will got out into the street. "You're right I do care for her, but this is Tessa's decision too. She accepted it."

"If that's what you think, why are you here?" Will asked him and Jem smiled.

"Because we are xiōngdì Will" Jem smiled and Will looked at him in surprise. "We are brothers and we do things together that's why I just texted Sophie and told her to tell the teachers we'll be late because of something for the school." Will smiled at his friend and stretched out his closed fist. Jem smacked it with his own as they dashed away. "Still though," Jem said as the distance between them and the school got bigger, "this is bad. We shouldn't be leaving."

"Bah!" Will said with a devilish grin. "Who cares?" he then took a sharp turn- which Jem chided him at -and Will's eyes widened as a black Mercedes appeared out of nowhere and was-

Will turned sharply and so did the other car. "Will!" Jem yelled as the cars nearly hit each other and he and Jem crashed into a pole. Their bodies got thrown forward and Will instinctively put his arms out in front of him as the airbag blew up on his face and as the seatbelt prevented him form being thrown forward. Will felt sharp pain across his chest, but he knew he wasn't bleeding which was a good thing. He then turned to Jem who was groaning and who leaned back on his chair.

Knowing that his friend was okay, Will took off the seatbelt and opened the car door in anger. He swore as he saw the other car. It crashed on a low wall and the driver got out. The passenger was moving and Will was glad that no one got hurt, but he was still annoyed at the driver. As far as he knew, he was speeding. "Hey you idiot!" He heard the driver of the Mercedes insult him and Will turned to see a golden haired boy glaring at him. "Look at what you did!" He gestured to his Mercedes and anger welled within Will.

"Are you kidding?" He said in his British accent that wasn't lost despite the fact that he had moved to America. "Look at my car!" He gestured to his and looked back at the boy. They were close enough for Will to examine the badge on his shirt which proclaimed he was Cross High's student council president. Will smirked. "I guess I'd expect speeding from a student that attends Cross High, even if they are the president"

The boy looked insulted then his expression changed to one of anger. "How about you? St Gabriel's president?" The boy must've noticed Will's badge. This was exactly why Will refused to wear it only if it wasn't for Charlotte. "Aren't you supposed to be all proper and everything? Well, you were speeding too!" Will's anger only rose at the boy and they both charged towards each other, arms pulled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Do you think the school rivalry and president thingy idea works? I got the idea from Kaichou wa Maid-sama (one of the best anime shows ever!). Also, can you imagine Jace and Will being presidents? With their motives, I can. Although, I think they were slightly OOC and if they were please tell me!**

**I've got another question. For fanfic writers in America, can you please tell me if I got something wrong about the schools? I mean I know the public and private clash, compare then go against each other in various things would never happen (alas the use of fanfic), but please do tell me if I got some terms wrong. Also, do you guys have open days? If you do, can you please tell me what they're like. Thanks.**

**P.S. Valentine and Mortmain will appear as evil teachers. :D**

**P.S.S. Thanks for reading all of this! And please review for the verdict! Signing out with a salute and a smirk, Pyreflies Painter. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE! I'm back!**

**The show lives! Thanks to your support and verdict, this story is continuing. I hope you'll like this and I really am thankful! I will try to write as much as I can of this story during my two week break.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't feel like saying it, but I have to. I am not Cassandra Clare. Why do you make me say it over and over again?**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Two-<p>

Police officer Aldertee is a very fat man with an obsession over dim sum, has beady eyes, an unexplainable hatred of adolescents and is a secret fan of teenage singing sensation Justin Beiber and the popular television show Glee. He was driving down an impossibly peaceful part of the winding New York City streets, wondering when he'll ever get a day off, when he heard a deafening sound of tyres squealing soon to be followed by an ominous crash.

Aldertee, being the corrupt officer he was, would of course instantly make his way towards the direction of the crash and how he dearly hoped it was a bunch of juvenile delinquents! How he liked getting under their skin and making them glare at him while he handcuffed them and sent them to their punishment. To him, these group of young people were nothing but pain and that they needed discipline which he believed can only be learned under heavy labour.

He jerked his hands to the right and his feet instantly came down on the brake- and thankfully that it stopped just in the nick of time -as a boy with black hair came flying towards him.

The boy slammed on the hood of the police car and- yet again -thankfully not the car windshield. Aldertee stared at the motionless figure. He stirred and the police officer let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Even if he disliked people like these, he still didn't want them to die. How was he going to explain the dead boy on top of his car hood? Besides, if they _did_ die, then who was he to boss around? 'What the-' his words- especially his swear words -got cut off as the boy raised his head and looked at Aldertee with midnight-blue eyes that held such anger that cut deep into Aldertee. Still though, he was an enforcer of the law! He was meant to be feared not be the one afraid!

The boy rolled off the car hood- as Aldertee fumbled at his seat belt -to reveal two cars, a Bentley and a Mercedes, and three other boys. One of them looked like they were splashed with gold paint. Tan-gold skin, gold eyes, gold hair. Perfectly sculpted abs were under his thin white shirt. All that Aldertee wanted when he was at their age. He then looked to the other boy and this one was splashed with silver this time. Silver hair and eyes and a deathly pale skin that reminded him of albinos. Under such silver eyes lay shadows and the boy did look sick. Aldertee then turned his gaze towards another boy and he stared at him more. He had the same black hair and blue eyes like the boy from before.

Speaking of the boy before, he had backed off to join the silver-haired boy and Aldertee just realised they were in uniforms. Then the corrupt man smiled as he recognised the uniform because his daughter owned them too. They were from St Gabriels.

His eyes glided past the two boys- to which he smiled menacingly at -and towards the other two. They didn't wear uniforms and looked like they came from a public school. Aldertee then looked around for a road sign as he climbed out of the car. As he straightened, he saw the words 'Mortal Street' and tried to remember which public school was closest to Mortal Street. He remembered- he was smart after all -and grinned. That school was Cross High School.

A greedy grin plastered on his face, he made his way towards the four who were looking at him in mixed emotions of surprise, worry and irritation. Aldertee then took the walkie-talkie strapped to his belt and he pressed a button at the side. The sound of static reached his ears and his eyes closed as if it was the most beautiful symphony ever created. 'Guys. We've got a problem on Mortal Street. Two car crashes and even a probable brawl.' He added on as he noticed the way the golden boy and the boy who rolled on the car hood gave each other hatred glares that could shake this earth.

'Copy that Al. Just stay where you are and we'll be there soon.' The static disappeared, but the man still continued his smile. The boys, of course, would have heard him and they looked unhappy right now if not very angry. The police officer strapped his walkie-talkie back on his belt and proceeded on taking the gun out of his belt simply for show. And how he liked the look of fear on the boy with blue eyes- the one from Cross High.

'Alright! Put your hands up on your head!' Aldertee demanded of them and the silver boy and the boy with fear still masked on his face did as they were told, but the other two were still glaring at each other, oblivious to what Aldertee told them to do. The police officer felt himself burn with rage and shouted. 'Hey! Are you listening? I said-'

'I,' the golden boy gave him a terrifying look that reminded him of predatory lions, 'heard you.' Aldertee gulped at his words and the police officer turned to the other boy to be met with the same look.

They looked like angels from hell.

'I did too,' he smiled like Lucifer- and how Aldertee wished he never read those stupid books! -and the smile sent chills down his spine. 'But I just don't want to follow.'

The silver-haired boy sighed. 'Will...'

'No James!' the boy- Will -turned to the boy named James. 'I would not let anyone dictate my life for me! I, and only I, am my own master.' James sighed as his friend crossed his arms in front of him stubbornly.

Aldertee's anger suddenly flared again at the boy's words and pointed the gun at the boy as if he was a serial killer. 'I said put your hand on your head!' He yelled and looked at the golden boy who was smirking at him. 'That goes for you too!'

They didn't follow him.

Aldertee felt cold. He has lost his touch.

The sounds of the police cars reached him and he sighed- ever so slightly -in relief.

* * *

><p>Tessa Grey was looking at the flowers she had brought to her aunt at her death-bed, thinking of how she would be separated from Jem and her friends now she has to transfer to Cross High. She wondered if they were just as unhappy as she was and dismissed the thought. She did not like to dwell into what other people think of her.<p>

The morning light filtered through the tall windows of the old house and warmed her cold skin. The house was as old as her aunt which must be very old indeed. The young woman sighed and settled deeper into the high-back chair that faced the fireplace in the lounge room. She took the book on top of the coffee table beside her and resumed to where she was in _Wuthering Heights_. She won't attend Cross High 'til tomorrow because her transfer papers were still being arranged and her cousin really was having a hard time right now.

Nathaniel Grey had a bad habit of gambling and he was truly lucky to have his little cousin to keep him off it. If it wasn't for her, he'd be out of his job. Tessa had considered on what she should do to help take the load off his back. She thought of working but her brotherly cousin had protested and told her to merely study hard in Cross High and perhaps she'll get a scholarship one day. Still, she didn't think it would be hard for her in Cross High especially after experiencing excessive homework from St Gabriels.

She was just reading the part where Heathcliff came back when her phone buzzed. She reached for it and looked at the screen to find a message from Sophie. She read over it and her eyes widened at the short message. Before she knew it, she was flying out the door.

Her phone- which she actually left behind in her rush to the police station -lay on the table next to the vase, exposing Tessa's text message. It said 'D boys r at d police station. Idk what happened, but I think u should c them. Will must be throwing a fit. Jem will b Jem.'

* * *

><p>Jace Lightwood has taught himself the art of patience ever since he was eight. It wasn't easy, but he finally found his inner peace and patience. And yet, his nurtured patience was destroyed in merely seconds.<p>

In seconds that he spent in a white room at the local police station. His hands were bound by cold, metallic handcuffs that he itched to break. The smell of coffee was in the air and the only thing of interest that Jace can look at were the WANTED posters. Still, it wasn't distracting enough to dismiss the thought of strangling the boy named Will.

_Next time I see him, I'm going to wipe that arrogant smirk of his freakin' face and give him a massive black-eye_ he thought bitterly and, beside him, Alec shifted in his seat. Jace would've cared, but that's the thing. He doesn't.

The only thing he could concentrate on was the passionate anger he'd never had for anyone in this entire world. _Maybe I shouldn't just stop on messing up his face. Maybe I should also shame him. Shame him by beating St Gabriels! _Jace smiled in what he thought must look very demonic. Once again, he doesn't care.

Alec shifted again.

Suddenly, voices reached his ear and Jace looked up as he heard the door open and he saw five people enter.

There was- of course -the police chief. Beside him was a tall woman with a sharp face and blue eyes that matched the person beside Jace. 'Maryse,' Jace breathed and she gave him a cold hard stare, then turned to her son.

Alec shifted once again.

'Alec Lightwood! Leaving school then getting into a car crash! You, young man, are hereby grounded for the next two months and I shall be confiscating your phone as well. I'm taking your title off you as well.' The judge had found Alec guilty and sentenced him to two months of social exclusion and his badge shall be taken off of him as well. The judge then turned to the criminal mastermind and she glared down at him, which didn't really work to diminish his arrogance. 'Jace, the same goes for you.'

The criminal mastermind bounded to his feet. 'What? You can't do that Maryse! You know that I don't-'

Maryse cut off his protest with a hand. 'Yes I can! Now you better sit down and shut up before I give you a year's worth of detentions!' Jace sat down, infuriated while Maryse turned to the police officer. He absolutely hated it when he played principal.

_I need to convince her to give me back my badge. I need to beat _him, he growled. Jace looked up as he heard a new set of voices. His eyes met three people. There was a tall man that suddenly reminded Jace of Valentine. Beside him, a woman so small she looked like a child, stood with an infuriated expression plastered on her tiny face. Behind them stood a tall young woman, about the same age as Jace. She was pretty with her soft brown curls and grey blue eyes, but Clary's fiery red hair and emerald eyes had made itself a part of his heart and permanently imprinted itself in his brain.

The girl looked worried and the door they were waiting in front of opened. Will appeared with his friend named James. The girl smiled. 'William,' the tall man breathed in controlled anger, 'could you please look this way.'

The tall man said this because Will wasn't looking at the man. He was glaring at Jace.

And Jace was glaring back.

_You are so not going to get away with this_, Jace thought as they gave each other black looks. He vowed revenge, and he's going to do all he can to get it. Even if that means he'll kneel in front of Maryse to get his badge back.

They were still glaring at each other. They would have stayed like that forever, if not the girl suddenly said 'Jem.' Will tore his eyes from Jace and the golden boy was suddenly fascinated at how the girl suddenly became the other boy's focus.

The other boy- Jem -went to the other girl and hugged her. 'Are you okay? What happened?' The girl asked as she pulled back.

Jem was about to answer when the small woman cleared her throat and gestured for them to leave. 'If we could take the conversation outside...' she demanded and they followed after her, Will trailing behind to give Jace one last glare.

Jace smirked at him, and he smirked back.

'JACE!' Maryse's voice brought him back to his problem and Jace stood up once again. 'Jace-'

'Maryse. You can't take our badge off us. Besides, I _do_ want to make the school win and if you do this now, Cross High will be shamed. You don't want that do you? I thought you want us to win?' He hoped his incentives were enough to change her mind. _Come on Maryse_, he thought in his head as Maryse's blue eyes searched his face.

After a few seconds, she sighed. 'I'm sorry Jace, but you two do have to be relieved off your duties. A student body president and vice president, both with criminal records isn't going to appeal to any parent to sending their student to the school.'

'A criminal record?' Jace yelled incredulously. 'We didn't kill anyone did we?' Maryse opened her mouth to speak again when the police chief appeared.

'You didn't. You weren't speeding either. The corner the two cars crashed on is a sharp turn. It was all an accident,' the police chief's words made Jace grin and he looked back at Maryse, expectant.

'You're grounded and I'm taking your phone of you.' She frowned at him, but he ignored her. 'Besides, I have to pay for the damage,' she turned back to the police chief and they started talking about matters that Jace could only care less about. Jace smiled then turned to Alec who had kept quiet the entire time.

'Why are you so keen on keeping your badge?' Alec whispered. He didn't look angry, just expectant. He must've known a small part of their decision will lead to this pathway.

Jace smiled at him. 'Because I want to win against _him_'

* * *

><p>'Dude, you so need to calm down.' Aldertee's friend told him as he gave him another cup of coffee. 'They're just kids.'<p>

For the past hour, Aldertee had been shaking in fear at what he saw an hour earlier. The boys' glares remained in the back of his eyes. 'They're not kids! They're demons!' Aldertee squealed and his friend ignored him. 'They are crazy I'm telling you! They won't listen to me either!' He shook in his seat as he ignored his coffee.

His friend sighed. 'That's because you suck at your job. You put the department in shame. The kids didn't even do anything wrong. It was just an accident.'

Aldertee shook his head and got off his seat, spilling his coffee in the process. 'What? They were fighting! At least two of them were! I know so!' His friend shook his head as he resumed to reading the newspaper. 'Leon!'

'Look, we interrogated them and they both said that they just crashed.' His friend reasoned as he rubbed his eyelids in irritation.

'Did you use a lie detector?'

'We wouldn't go that far.'

Aldertee shook his head and stomped his feet. Leon stared at the 'adult' throwing a fit in front of him. 'No! They're demons and they've poisoned your mind! They're crazy I'm telling you!'

His friend turned away with a sigh and Aldertee heard him say 'You're crazy.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things certainly are brewing aren't they? Please review and reply to tell me what you think so far. While you're doing that- if you are planning to do that -I'm off to get some socks. It's winter in Western Australia. It's cold.**

**Peace out, dudes/dudettes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Other times I would've updated faster, but I've been busy due to school work given to me during the holidays. Anyways, I don't have a lot to say except that this chapter might be a bit dull. It's because it's just a filler-in chapter. But I promise after this, things will become more interesting.**

**I love being a writer! Don't you? I mean, we can mess with people's lives! We are temporarily turned to gods!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Three-<p>

His face was a stark red against the grey of his hair, his eyes looking like they were about to come out of their sockets in anger. Behold, Benedict Lightwood in his most fearsome state. William Herondale has done it again. 'OUT OF EVERYTHING I HAD TO GO THROUGH AS A PRINCIPAL, YOU BOY ARE THE MOST ABSURD, THE MOST UNBELIEVABLE, THE MOST-'

'Handsome?' Will cut him off and Benedict sucked in a sharp breath. He looked like he was about to kill Will in front of the police department. They were supposed to have gone back to school by now, but Benedict had began ranting as soon as the doors to the department closed behind him. Everyone was shocked to see his skin start to glow a bright red and Will had to try very hard to hold back his laughter.

'William!' This time, it was a woman that berated him and Will ignored Charlotte's bright eyes. She was also angry, but compared to Benedict, her glaring was nothing. 'That's enough! This is your headmaster!'

'EXACTLY!' he pointed at Will as if he was pointing at something revolting growing in a petri dish. 'YOU BOY ARE A SHAME TO THE SCHOOL! YOU'RE EXPELLED! YOU TOO MISTER CARSTAIRS!' he puffed.

'What?' Will retorted. 'Jem didn't do anything. I forced him to come with me. You can't expel him!' His friend put his hand on his shoulder, a gesture. 'No Jem. This is my fault.' Will turned and saw his friend sigh.

'I still came with you so I still deserve expulsion.' Jem said softly as Benedict Lightwood sneered down at them. 'It's alright.'

'No, it isn't.' it wasn't Will who said it. It was Charlotte.

Benedict's eyes sparkled brightly as he turned to the small woman beside him. It was scary how tall Benedict was compared to the tiny Charlotte. It looks like he could break her neck easily. However, Will knew that Charlotte wasn't an easy woman to break. She teaches not only French and Latin, but fencing as well. Charlotte was a warrior. 'What?' incredulity ran with his words, 'Branwell, in case you didn't notice these boys wagged school and got into a car crash!' his voice hitched higher by the word.

'Benedict,' she took a deep breath in, 'it is not right to expel a student for an _accident._' She emphasised on the word. 'The crash was an accident. The police officer had informed me that no one was speeding. Besides,' she turned to Will and Jem, 'they didn't _wag_.' She emphasised Benedict's use of informal words which is very embarrassing for him to do so. 'Sophie came to me during homeroom and told me that Jem and Will left to get something for the student body council.' She stared expectantly at them, especially Will.

'Is this true Mr Herondale?' Benedict asked as he turned back to them. Will smiled.

'Of course it is. Me and Jem left to get our plans for the interschool athletics carnival. You know how we have to beat Cross High.' He smiled at Benedict and the man had nothing to say in return. It was his very orders that Will needs to do something about the competition.

Benedict opened his mouth to say something- most likely something unpleasant -but a car suddenly drove into view and stopped with a squeal. They all turned to the car and no-one was surprised to find Henry come tumbling out of it. Henry was a good man, but his recent experiments with his car has led to some unfortunate accidents. It was a good thing he wasn't using his 'green' car or Charlotte would've sighed very heavily while Benedict would've ran away instantly and Will would be brandishing something at the damned car. 'Charlotte,' he puffed as he joined his wife. 'I just came here to check on what's happened. There's been a ruckus at school since they heard about the car crash and some parents have been contacting us, asking if their children are safe.'

'What? We need to get there soon!' Benedict exclaimed as he ran to his car, forgetting the ordeal with Will and Jem. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Henry had made their way towards each others cars.

'Who's riding with me?' Henry asked as he looked at Will, Jem and Tessa- Will had just remembered she was there. No one said anything and Henry's expression turned downcast. Tessa smiled kindly at him. 'Alright then, I'll just go.' He smiled as genuinely as he can then opened his car door and climbed in.

Charlotte frowned as Henry followed Benedict's car back to school. Then, she turned to the three. 'Come on.' She said as they followed after her. Will and Jem sat at the back while Tessa sat in the passenger seat at the front. 'Dear Tessa, how have you been?' Charlotte smiled at one of her favourite students. Well, who _was_ one of her favourite students. 'Please accept my condolences for your aunt's loss,' she said as she put the key in the ignition and started the car.

'It's alright Mrs Branwell and I've been very well, thank you.' Tessa replied as the car lurched forward.

'Call me Charlotte now,' she smiled at Tessa. 'You've been very good friends with Jem and Will which are like sons to me.' Will sighed as Charlotte said the word 'son' and Charlotte rolled her eyes. Jem chuckled softly.

'Where are you transferring to Tessa?' Will took the opportunity to talk to her about transferring to Cross High which was the very reason on why he got himself into the police department and in deep trouble.

'Cross High.' She said hesitantly. She didn't look at him, probably expecting an insult from him. Will deduced that she probably didn't want to start an argument with him in front of Charlotte who is now focused on the road.

'Why?' He urged as he leaned forward, his seat belt tight around his torso. He tried looking at her eyes since he was on the opposite side of the car, but she avoided them. They never really got along that well. _Still, I need to convince her not to go to that school even if it might be too late_. 'Come on Tessa, there are better schools than Cross High.'

'William,' Charlotte scolded him, 'if we were at the interschool carnival are you going to say that? That is not diplomatic.'

William sighed. 'You're probably right.' He leaned back on the chair. 'If I did say that the barbarians will all probably try and kill me which is expected of their behaviour.'

'Will!' Charlotte stared at him through her rearview mirror.

'I know, I know they can't all be that bad. Perhaps they could be saved, especially some girls.' He grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. Charlotte sighed in defeat as she slowed down to a stop in front of a red light. Beside Will, Jem shook his head but said nothing.

But Tessa finally turned to him, her grey-blue eyes burning bright. 'You are a lost cause aren't you?'

His grin now reached his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

All their eyes bore into his back as he made his way to Maryse's office. Some of the faces looked at him in concern- those were mostly from girls that he knew fancied him -while others smirked at Jace- those were mostly from the guys who were jealous of him. He tried his best to ignore their looks, but by the way everyone parted to make way for him, it seemed as if he didn't look like he's in a good mood.

That is until someone arrived to save the day. A red-haired girl smiled at him then proceeded to join him at his side. 'Hi, are you okay?' she asked as she looked up at him.

'Yes I am' he said as he draped his arm across her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. She was so adorably small. 'Tell me,' he finally said as someone took a look at him, then ran away, 'what do I look like?'

'What do you mean?' Clary asked him as they stepped into the courtyards. There wasn't a lot of people there which was good because Jace has had enough with the staring. The trees were swaying with the cool breeze as they passed under them and the flowers were blooming. It was serene and allowed him to release his stress. It was probably because he'd been up all night thinking about what he's going to do to beat Will Herondale and St Gabriel's. He may actually have gone to bed at midnight. 'Jace?' Clary said beside him and he just remembered he forgot to answer her question.

He apologised and she shook her head. Then, she reached out with a hand and smoothed his eyebrows apart. 'You look so grumpy.' She said as she pulled her hand back. Jace smiled at her and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

'I'll see you at homeroom,' he said as he pulled back, his pulse already thundering in his ears, 'Maryse had asked me to meet her at her office this morning. It's about a transfer student I have to help around.'

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Is the transfer student a girl?' Jace laughed at her question and the tone with it. 'What?'

'Clary,' he smiled down at her as he tucked a loose strand of her fiery-red hair back, his hand lingering on her cheek. 'I would never, _ever_ give you up for anybody in this entire world. You ought to know that.' She shook her head at the tenderness of his tone. 'Now look what you've made me say. So unlike a president.' He pulled back as he waved goodbye.

'Just because you're a president, it doesn't mean you shouldn't be human.' She yelled after him and he looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. He thinks he understood what she meant.

Jace sprinted to Maryse's office, meanwhile avoiding teachers and hall monitors on the way who would, most likely, give him a detention for running in the hallways. Finally, he arrived in front of a mahogany door, the words PRINCIPAL LIGHTWOOD engraved on the plaque stuck to the wood. On the other side, he could hear voices.

He knocked and Maryse called out. 'Come in.' He opened the door.

On the other side, Maryse sat behind her mahogany desk, the window behind her open, letting in the cool breeze. In front of her a brown-haired girl stood unnaturally straight. From what Jace could see, she was about as tall as Isabelle and like his adopted sister, she was wearing a dress except that she wore knee high boots under them. 'Jace, I'd like you to meet Theresa Gray.' The girl turned and Jace's eyes widened.

It was the girl that- as Jace deduced last night -Will had feelings for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmmm. Now I wonder what Jace will do with this advantage.**

**Sorry for the fluffiness in the end. It's so cliché, I know, but I just had to put it there. It seemed like the right timing.**

**Please do tell me if you're liking the story so far. Pyreflies Painter. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 4. Enjoy. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Four-<p>

Slowly, a smile crept onto his face and he held his hand out for her to shake. Theresa Gray smiled out of politeness and shook his hand. 'Pleasure,' his grin must've met his eyes and indeed he was happy. How could he not be? He had an advantage now. Miss Gray looks like a close friend of Will. She could tell Jace about his weak spots and the best way to do that is to make her one of his close friends. Perhaps Izzy could take care of that trouble. 'Jace Lightwood, student council president.' He flashed his well-known killer smile which, surprisingly, hadn't touched her. For a fleeting moment he wondered whether he had lost his power over women, but just guessed that perhaps he wasn't Miss Gray's type. Oddly, he was alright with that.

'Hello,' she replied softly as he let go of her hand and they both turned to Maryse. 'Thank you Miss Lightwood. You've been most kind.' Her words were mixed with genuine gratefulness and Jace wondered what Maryse had said to her. Normally, one wouldn't say Maryse was 'kind'.

'My pleasure and _you've_ been most polite. We need more of _that_ in our school don't we Mr President?' She shot a look at Jace and he grinned. Maryse had recently reported to him about some rudeness towards the teachers and Jace wondered if she wanted him to do something about it, or was just looking for someone to complain to. How do you expect someone to magically make adolescents shut up and be polite? It's part of their nature. Besides, even he's rude towards his teachers.

Realisation hit him and Jace finally understood what she had meant then. It was _he_ that was the problem. _Hmmmm... Doctor Morgenstern must've spread the news about my demonic nature during Chemistry and how I caused that fire evacuation the other day. Good thing it wasn't anything major_, Jace mused.

'...you got that, Jace?' Maryse's voice broke through his subconscious and he nodded automatically but Maryse looked skeptical. He could almost hear her saying in her head _Was he even listening to me?_ He thought that she would speak her mind but instead she said, 'Alright. You can go escort Miss Gray to her homeroom now, while there is still time. I'll see you later.' She turned to Theresa and smiled at her, 'I hope you have a good day and that you enjoy your time here at Cross High.'

'Thank you.' She said once more as Jace stepped back and grandly swept his arm in front of him and Theresa left the room, her eyes glued to the floor. He recognised the gesture as that of shyness, of nervousness. Starting in a new school is always hard for everyone.

Everyone except him of course.

He closed the door behind him and turned back to Theresa Gray. He expected for her to still have her eyes glued on the floor or was looking around, taking in her new environment that she would spend five days every week in. However, she was looking directly at him, expectant. 'Well, Theresa,' he flashed a smile again, 'as our principal has ordered, I have to escort you to homeroom to meet whichever beastly homeroom teacher you shall have. So where is it?' Jace was pleased to see her crack the smallest of smiles when he said 'beastly homeroom teacher'.

'Uh...' her eyebrows creased as she looked at the piece of paper held by her hand. 'D5. Mrs Penhallow.' Jace nodded. 'Should we go to my locker first though?' She asked as she gestured to her black shoulder bag that looks like it was about to rip open at the amount of books inside.

Her question surprised him, more out of the fact that she wasn't afraid to ask the question than out of how she corrected him indirectly. It was true one should go to their lockers first to relieve themselves the heavy burden of carrying thick books as much as one must relieve themselves the headache of consuming the information in them.

He quickly recovered from his shock- to which she raised an eyebrow at -and smiled. 'What number is your locker?' She showed it to him and he instructed her to follow him. 'It's a good thing your locker's close to your homeroom. The bell's gonna go soon.' He added on as he looked through the window and saw students start making their way to their homerooms. He turned to her and smiled. 'Oh. I forgot.' She turned away from the view outside and looked at him, 'It's _our_ homeroom.'

'Thank you.' Once again, her gratefulness was genuine and Jace felt like a good samaritan. 'And you can call me Tessa.' He nodded as he turned back to where they were going.

They left the staff building and made their way across the grounds to the student buildings. Once they stepped on the smooth, polished, tiled surface of the hallways, everyone seemed to turn and look at Tessa. Like anyone new, she would of course hide her face. Her eyes were glued to the floor once again as Jace directed her towards her locker. Finally, they made it there after much spying from everyone and he sighed. 'Here it is. Your code? I won't look of course.' He added on as a doubtful expression crossed her face. Tessa nodded, her curls bouncing and she immediately worked with the lock.

After she finished, there was a click and she opened the locker. Straightaway, she took her shoulder bag and started piling her books in except for those she needed that morning. Jace observed her every movement as she preoccupied herself with her current task. There was an air of poise and calmness that she held and she didn't just throw her new books in. She set them up straight, making it look neat. Jace was trying to put a finger on what was different about Tessa and found it when he recalled her being from St Gabriel's. _Looks like they promote good breeding. Honestly. It's not as if we're still in the Victorian era_, he scoffed internally at the thought as she finished arranging her books.

Her locker slammed shut and Jace beckoned her to follow him. They only had to turn the corner until they reached D5. Once they entered the room, Jace was met by Clary's smile and he immediately sat next to his friends (except for Magnus who wasn't present for some odd reason), momentarily forgetting Tessa. It was when he started talking that he remembered and he looked around for her, just to find her making herself comfortable. She had found a seat at the back. Tessa paid no attention to anyone nor the noise they were making. She just lapsed into concentration as she began reading a book. Jace narrowed his eyes and saw the title. _Wuthering Heights_.

_Classics?_ Jace thought then turned back to the others once he was convinced that no one was bothering the new student. Although, they still could indirectly. Around him he could hear whispers even in his own group.

'So the new student _is_ a girl.' Clary mentioned beside him and Jace smiled as he reached for her hand under the table. He found her familiar, small, soft hands and interlaced them through his own callused, rough and strong ones.

'Jealous already?' He grinned at her and she shook her head. 'At least it's an indicator that you still love me.' Isabelle snorted gracefully across from him. Then, she turned to look at the new girl.

'Wow. She's almost as tall as me. Skinny too.' She turned back to them. 'I bet she'll be the new target for the boys. Although, she needs to wear some heels. Still, those lace-up boots are cute! Wonder where she got them.' Izzy went on and on while Simon smiled softly.

Alec sighed heavily. 'I still don't get it. Aren't you tall enough? Why do you still need to wear heels?' Isabelle sighed as if he was asking a stupid question that she didn't want to answer. Something like _What is two plus two?_

'Haven't I said it a thousand times already?' Alec shook his head and she opened her mouth to answer when the bell rang. At that time, Mrs Penhallow called everyone's attention and started answering the roll call. It wasn't until she got to the Gs and a certain name that the entire class snapped into attention.

'Ther- Tessa Gray?' Jace concluded that her nickname must've been written down on the roll call.

Everyone looked at her and she ignored them. 'Here.'

After homeroom, Jace told the others to go to class without him because he needed to check Tessa. They agreed and he made his way towards her. 'How was homeroom with Mrs Penhallow?' She shrugged and smiled. _At least she looks happy_, he thought as she stood up. 'What do you have next?' He asked and she didn't even need to look down at her timetable.

'PE at the gym.' Jace asked her if she knew her way already and she nodded. Intrigued, he asked her how. 'Well, I'll just follow the sound of sneakers squeaking and the stench of changing rooms.'

He laughed at her response. 'You had that too at your old school?' Jace was surprised. He expected a really clean school.

'Yard fights, too.' She blurted as she made her way to the gym leaving Jace even more astounded.

* * *

><p>Cross High wasn't like St Gabriel's. In Tessa's mind, it seemed a place of freedom. If the schools were countries, Cross High was a much desired democracy and St Gabriel's was a ruthless dictatorship. She liked it already, even if the constant swearing from students were slightly disturbing. Still, she shrugged it off. Besides, she's heard Will utter more swear words than anyone else she has ever met in her entire life. He definitely was a lost cause.<p>

Like she said to Jace, she followed the sound, but more of the smell. It was a revolting odour, but she's experienced that too. Finally she found the change rooms and hurried inside, avoiding the other student's stares boring into her back. She was nervous of course, but she didn't want to show just how nervous she was. Once she's changed into her sports gear, she locked her items away and headed to the gym.

The gym wasn't as big as the one in her old school, but it was still big. Nets have been put up and Tessa could see her teacher (Mr Starkweather as the timetable had said) surrounded by volleyballs. They must be playing volleyball. She made her way towards him, meanwhile looking everywhere and her new classmates. They were all talking in their own groups and- as is the custom -looking at the new girl which was unfortunately her. 'Ahhh...' a male voice said and she turned to see her teacher. 'You must be Miss Gray. Nice to meet you.' He held out his hand for her to shake and she took it with a smile. He dropped her hand to check the roll. 'I hope you have fun at PE today.' He smiled as he spun away from her and took the attendance.

'Hi!' There was another voice behind her and she turned to see a girl with dark skin and brown braided hair. She smiled at Tessa. 'I'm Maia. Maia Roberts. What's your name, new girl?'

'Tessa,' Maia grinned and Tessa noticed as a boy appeared behind her. The boy was tall with black hair and hazel-green eyes. He looked patient and his skin reminded her of surfers. Maia then turned around as she noticed the look on Tessa's face and introduced the boy behind her.

'This is my boyfriend. Jordan Kyle.' She gestured to him. Jordan Kyle greeted her, his words mixed in that surfer accent she was expecting. She returned his greeting. 'So, how's Cross High going for you Tessa?' Maia asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

'It's alright I suppose.' She mumbled and it looked as if Maia was about to say something when Mr Starkweather blew the whistle, gaining everyone's attention.

'Alright everyone. We're still continuing volleyball today so you all know the drill. But,' he put up his finger, 'we have a new student today and I want you all to make her feel welcome.' He looked in her direction as he dropped his hand and everyone stared at her once again. 'Alright. Let's go!'

Tessa looked around her in confusion as everyone jumped into action, worried that she might get left behind. However, Maia had appeared beside her. 'You're in my team, okay?' it sounded more like a demand rather than a question but Tessa nodded. 'Cool. Have you played volleyball before?'

Tessa nodded. 'I've done it last month at my old school.'

'That's good. We don't want anyone hitting the ball to your face now do we?' Maia laughed and she instructed Tessa to go upfront, explaining to her that her height gives her an advantage at blocking. 'Good luck! Watch out for Aline though!' She shouted after her as she retreated to the back.

_Who's Aline?_ Tessa thought as she got in place. Her thoughts on the unknown girl was instantly taken away as the whistle blowed and the game began.

On the other side, a gangly boy with dark hair did a jump serve, sending the ball spinning towards them. It passed over the net and one of the attackers hit it back to the other side. However, another boy on the opposing team had managed to block it and the ball was once again making its way towards them. Tessa turned to see who else was up front and saw a girl seeming to have zoned out. Tessa turned back to the ball and did what she could.

She jumped and spiked the ball back on the other side, being careful not to touch the net. Fortunately, when one of the players was going for a dive, the ball bounced off their knuckles and just touched the ground inside the other team's zone. One point. 'Yeah! Go Tessa!' She turned back sharply in embarrassment as Maia shook her fist in the air. 'Sorry Aline.' The girl said in a tone that was meant to be insulting.

Behind Tessa, she heard someone growl. Tessa turned to reveal that the player who dived was a girl with pin straight black hair and almond-shaped eyes. The girl gave Tessa black looks as she passed the ball back to the server. 'Nice save indeed Miss Gray.' Mr Starkweather said then gave them their point. He blew the whistle again.

The same boy did a jump serve and it passed over the net once again. This time, a boy in their side had hit it and it passed to one of the people in the middle. That person then hit it over the other side. The other side managed to hit it again and the ball was making its way towards the girl who was previously lost in space. This time, she was more alert. However, when she hit the ball, she flinched away from it and the angle of her hit made it go the other way. Tessa heard the opposing team laugh, but Jordan had saved it just in time and let it go over, ending the insulting laughter. This time, the girl that was surely named Aline spiked the ball back in time, sending it through with such speed and a complicated angle that none of them had enough time to react. One point.

Mr Starkweather awarded the other team their point as Aline raised her right hand and formed an 'L' over her forehead at them. 'Thank you Miss Penhallow. We'll have none of that.' Aline obeyed, but flashed them a taunting smirk that made Tessa's mouth taste bitter in anger. She absolutely _hated_ girls like that. Behind her, she could hear Maia's growls back at Aline and, now with a reason, Tessa was determined for them to win.

Mr Starkweather blew the whistle and Tessa looked back to see Maia do a jump serve. The volleyball stormed past their side of the court and through the other side where a girl that had her face caked with foundation, hit the ball. However, her attack was more focused on power rather than accuracy thus the volleyball merely went up into the air. The girl quickly ducked out of the way and let somebody else hit the ball. The ball soon found its way to Aline and she expertly hit the ball, letting it over-

Tessa spiked the ball once again before it could have a chance on gaining a point and, accidentally, the volleyball hit Aline in the face sending the girl to the floor at the same time the volleyball scored them a point. However, it did not matter so much this time. Tessa's anger and determination dissipated in seconds. 'Are you okay?' Tessa's tone was filled with concern, but that was unnoticeable to the other girl who had her face in her hands. 'I'm so sorry.' She apologised as she lend a hand for the girl to- hopefully -take. Behind her, she could hear someone laughing as she also heard Mr Starkweather make his way towards them, his sneakers squeaking against the polished floor.

Aline slapped her hand away and Tessa pulled it back hastily. Aline's hands finally left her face and Tessa saw a section of her skin red, but otherwise she was undamaged. 'I'm really-'

'You,' Aline's glare was astounding and seemed to shake the ground she was standing on, 'female DOG!' Tessa, instead of feeling hurt, felt resentment towards the other girl. Resentment she willed not to show.

'Miss Penhallow!' Their teacher said as he kneeled beside her. 'I understand that you are frustrated, but you must realise that it was all an accident. Now I recommend for you to stop your derogatory attitude or else.' His words made her close her mouth and Mr Starkweather soon announced for everyone to wait while he takes her to the sick bay. Tessa looked at her feet as he took Aline Penhallow away. Not only was she sure to be in trouble with Mrs Penhallow- her homeroom teacher which is obviously Aline's mom since they had the same eyes and surname -but she had also failed to establish a good first impression which wasn't a good thing.

However, it seems to Maia as if that didn't matter. She patted Tessa in the back as she suppressed her laughter. 'Nice going Gray, nice going.' She said through her teeth.

* * *

><p>Jace stared off into space as he thought over and over the many ways he could use Miss Gray to get to William Herondale. Deep inside him, he felt bad, but he really couldn't care when he keeps remembering the other boy's smirk at him at the police station. The gesture was a challenge he can't be more than happy to take. Jace was about to dwell deeper into his plans, but the sound of people rushing into the lunchroom had disrupted his concentration. He and the entire Geography class were there earlier than normal since their relief teacher hadn't noticed the fact that the clock was moving too fast. Thus they get an extra five minutes of lunch.<p>

He has long since finished his food and he was now sitting backwards in his chair as he listened in to Clary, Simon and Izzy's conversations. Izzy was prattling on about how much she hated her maths teacher and Clary and Simon were inclined to agree every time she said something against her teacher. 'Honestly! I lost a point because I didn't use a unit of measurement? Grrr. I'm complaining to mom.' She crossed her arms in front of her as Jordan Kyle and Maia Roberts arrived. Izzy greeted them warmly. 'Hi guys! Hey, have I told you about my maths teacher?'

Clary laughed under her breath and Jace joined in. 'Ahhh...,' A familiar voice uttered. 'What seems to be the problem Izzy darling?' Jace looked up to find a tired-looking Magnus with Alec beside him. 'Hello everyone. Just so you know, in case you missed me which I'm sure you did, I slept in because Chairman Meow kept me up last night with his howling. I'm never throwing a party for that cat again.'

'Magnus!' Isabelle smiled at him. 'Thank the Lord you're here! Can you use one of your magic tricks to hypnotise my maths teacher? No wait, can you curse her?' Magnus shook his head at her as he and Alec took a seat and Isabelle frowned. 'Why not? I thought you work as a professional magician.'

'However grand and spectacular I may be in my career as a magician, I do not consider hypnotism or hexing as part of my occupation so I have not learned it.' Magnus grinned like a cat. 'I usually leave those things to witches.' Isabelle crossed her arms again and looked away from Magnus. They were really close and Jace could swear they went shopping for designer platform boots once...

The others laughed at Isabelle's frustration and Jace waited for her retort, but it never came. Instead, she focused onto something and Jace looked at the direction she was looking at.

He found Tessa Gray eating lunch on her own, meanwhile reading her book. She looked lonely and everyone at school was just staring at her and she ignored them. _Odd_, Jace thought as his head cocked to the side. _Usually, people would come up to the new girl, barraging her with questions. Especially if the girl's apparently hot, not that I think she is. _The conundrum bothered Jace and he wondered what had happened in one of her classes for everyone to give her such a hostile welcome.

'Where's everybody staring at?' Magnus asked as he noticed them looking at her. Then he turned around and leaned forward.

The unexpected happened.

Magnus jumped up in his seat and strode towards the girl so quickly that Jace and the others had only caught up to what he was doing when he got to the table. The girl looked up in surprise and suddenly, her face broke into a wide smile and she got off the chair and _hugged_ Magnus and Magnus _hugged_ her back. 'Tessa! Long time no see Gray!' He exclaimed in utter happiness.

'Whoa.' Simon said to no one in particular. Then, he turned to Alec. 'Is that your gay boyfriend hugging the new girl or is that your _gay_ boyfriend hugging the _new girl_?'

Alec said nothing in reply. His mouth was wide open.

So was everyone else's.

Finally, Magnus broke away. He and Tessa talked for a few more seconds then Tessa gathered her book and her shoulder bag while Magnus took his tray for her. 'It has certainly been a long time since we've seen each other. How's the others? Is that _boy_ keeping out of trouble?' Jace could overhear them as they approached their table.

'Well, he never changes for one thing.' She said softly and she suddenly froze at the sight of the large group in front of her. A look of shyness crossed her face, but soon it disappeared and she smiled.

_Looks like Magnus took care of the best friend thing for me_, Jace thought as Magnus introduced Tessa to Isabelle.

'I've met her when I used to be studying in St Gabriel's.'

'What?' They all said in unison except for Magnus and Tessa who looked at them in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I liked this chapter. For me, it's the beginning of the troubles. The catalyst to the chemical reaction!**

**I hoped you liked it too. I especially liked the ending with Magnus and Tessa being close friends. The idea sparked in me when I read 'Infernal Drabbles' by Valkyrie-ShapeShifter666. I think them being friends is cute!**

**Speaking of Magnus, I live in Australia and there's this thing called Australia's Got Talent. Anyways, one of the finalists is Cosentino and he's awesome! He's a magician and he's like Houdini and Michael Jackson in one! Anyways, he reminds me so much of Magnus! Go to Google Images and search him. He's not Asian, but still!**

**Anyways, bye bye for now dudes. I'll update soon! Once I got the next chapter planned in my head.**

**Pyreflies Painter. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter five! Thanks to the people who have reviewed/alerted/favourited my fanfic so far! I am utterly grateful. **

**Although, I have bad news. This is my last update until school comes back. I still have time to update a few more chapters, but the thing is that Supremacy is just not working right now and I really don't have a plan set in for this story. Therefore, I need to stop writing for a few and think about the plot because I'm getting nowhere. I'm sorry.**

**Although, I promise to come back refreshed. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

><p>-Chapter Five-<p>

'Will...' Jem whispered beside him, just low enough so that their relief teacher wouldn't notice.

'What?' Will whispered back as he kept his eyes locked on their teacher so as to make her think he was paying attention on her rambles about the French Revolution in French. Will was catching up very well and he'd be more interested about the aristocrats' executions and how French women knitted under the guillotine if his mind wasn't far away and thinking about the student body president of Cross High. He was currently translating his teacher's words, listening in to Jem and thinking about the golden-haired boy all at the same time. _And they said men cannot multitask. _He mused.

'Will, please stop looking so agitated. It's quite annoying.' Jem pleaded as he pretended to also pay attention. The woman had now began talking about the reasons as to why the women knitted under the guillotine. She said that at the same time Will thought- for the hundredth time- about exacting his revenge on the boy named Jace. His name was the only thing he was sure of aside from the fact that he studies in Cross High and that he wants to strangle him.

'Agitated?' Will raised the eyebrow that he knew Jem could see. 'Really? Why would I, the amazing William Herondale, be agitated my dear friend? Why?' Suddenly, their teacher stopped and she turned to look at Will. She barked something in French and he answered back in the same language, the smile on his face was lightly teasing. The woman then shook her head then turned back to the rest of the class, informing them of their homework for that night.

There was a chorus of groans as the bell rang in the distance and their relief teacher dismissed them. Will knew what his fellow students were thinking. They were thinking that it would have been better if Charlotte didn't have to go to a meeting thus they wouldn't have homework from a boring relief teacher. They all knew that Charlotte tests the students on their ability to speak the language and not on writing the language. In a way, it was good because the students would learn quicker.

The students stood up and started filing out of the room, eager to get home. Will got up with a sigh and turned to Jem but he had began to make his way towards the door. '_Merci __madame_.' Will smiled at his teacher as he followed after Jem and he could tell that, by the furious expression on her face, she will be telling Benedict about his attitude during French class. The blue-eyed boy snickered under his breath as the door closed behind him and as he joined Jem on the way to their lockers. 'So why?'

'It's probably because of the student council president of Cross High. You looked like you wanted to murder him when we left the police station.' Jem pointed out as they ran up the steps, the trees swaying in the breeze above them leaving their clothes dappled until they cleared the grounds and made it to the hallways.

Will started laughing after Jem finished with his explanation and his best friend shook his head lightly. 'Me? Agitated because of him?' Jem sighed heavily. 'Well, you are right about me wanting to murder him. The man punched me James.' He added in a hush so that no one would hear.

Unfortunately, an uninvited person heard his nearly inaudible words. 'So someone punched you Herondale? Give me their name, I'll give them flowers.' Gabriel Lightwood's sneering tone made Will- and everyone else around them -stop. Then, Will turned around with a big smile on his face. Gabriel Lightwood had his arms crossed in front of him, his green eyes insulting. 'It's too bad they didn't give you a black eye but I did hear they destroyed your car.' Gabriel's friends sneered at them.

Will laughed humourlessly at Gabriel's words. 'Yes it was very unfortunate but at least _you'll_ have the chance to give me a black eye,' Will stopped for dramatic effect and the other boy's expression was lingering on annoyance, 'if you can.' He added on, his voice tinted with amusement and he smiled as Gabriel's cheekbones flared and he pulled back his arm.

His fist shot forward, but Will had enough time to move slightly to the left making Gabriel miss him by a few inches. Will took the moment to stop and look around him. Everyone had stopped to watch the fight and the boy grinned. 'Come on, Gabriel. You can do better than that.' The Lightwood boy pulled back his fist at the same time Jem's hand clasped Will's shoulder. Will shook it off and Jem sighed in defeat.

Gabriel Lightwood prepared himself for another go at Will, but an authoritative voice in the distance made everyone start moving once again and the person whom the voice belonged to pushed their way to the fight that barely started. 'What's happening here?' Charlotte said as she looked at Will and Gabriel. 'Oh, you two again?' She sighed as she gave them warning looks. 'This is the fifth time this month. Will-'

'He actually started it this time.' Will gestured to an infuriated Gabriel. 'I'm sure-'

'Just,' she cut him off with a hand, 'go home. At least no one got hurt.' Charlotte said as she made sure Gabriel left and Jem had pulled Will away. Students started groaning around them. They had anticipated a fight.

'Can you believe her?' Will said as they continued walking towards their lockers meanwhile complaining about Charlotte and her peacemaking attitude that Jem ignored. 'She just appears out of nowhere and destroys such a beautiful chance to get Gabriel in trouble. She knows as much as you that he hates me.' He added on as they reached their lockers. He turned the lock and the door swung open and letters started pouring out of Will's locker. 'Oh look Jem!' He picked them up and grinned at them. 'Love letters and it's not even Valentine's day.' His friend laughed beside him.

Suddenly, someone tapped Will's shoulder and he whirled around to see no other than Jessamine Lovelace, the girl he's spent his entire life getting away from but he couldn't because she was his adopted sister. 'Will,' she sighed then held up something in front of him, 'all the girls in the drama club voted for you to be Romeo in the school production of Romeo and Juliet. Just so you know.' Will stared at his name being written multiple times and grinned wider. 'Please tell me you're not doing it. You have no talent whatsoever.'

He assumed an injured air. 'Why Jessie, that hurt. I have talent. I just don't want to be some poetic and silly boy who kills himself in the name of love.' He scoffed as he placed the letters back in the locker and placed his books in his bag. After doing so, he took the bag and closed his locker.

'That's good because I cannot convince them otherwise!' She huffed as Jem joined them. 'Now the only problem is finding a new Romeo,' Jessamine turned to Jem, desperation in her lovely eyes. 'Jem?'

Will snickered and Jem shook his head. 'I'm sorry Jessamine. I've got things to do. Maybe you could ask somebody else.' The girl sighed and Will walked away without a word, Jem following him. When they were far from the girl's hearing range, Jem whispered 'I heard she's going to be Juliet.'

The blue-eyed boy made a gagging sound as they made it to the car park. 'Jessamine always wants to be a star.' He said as they climbed in Jem's car. He didn't take the Ferrari with him and Will wondered if their accident yesterday had made him a bit too cautious. 'So where are we off to again?' Will remembered that they had discussed something earlier that day.

'We're going to find some items for the interschool carnival because you kept complaining to me about it. You also kept complaining that Benedict expects you to find these things yourself.' Jem said as he put on his seat belt and started the car.

'Okay.' The other boy said as he strapped the seat belt. 'Let's go shopping.'

* * *

><p>They were sitting outside a coffee shop, eating. They had been scouring all the art stores for stuff they could use for the past thirty minutes and they had already began to lose interest by the second shop they visited. Will sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair and thought about the many things he could do instead of looking for art supplies the school can easily provide. He knew deep inside him that Benedict's just punishing him. 'Let's go home after this. I'm bored.' Will whispered to Jem as he leaned forward. 'I have other plans for tonight.'<p>

Jem nodded in agreement as he set his coffee back down. 'I know. Charlotte told me you look preoccupied since yesterday.'

'That's true.' Will said as he reclined on the chair. 'I've been thinking about Cross High's student council president and what I should do to get back at him. Hmmm...' Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. 'I got it now! I shouldn't just stop at murdering him! I should publicly shame him first! By making us win the interschools! I need to set up some training programs...' Will trailed off in thought as he heard his friend chuckle. 'This is a good plan.' He grinned and he looked back at his friend who was taking a bite of his cookie. Will opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes suddenly shifted to a flash of gold and his words got cut off.

He grinned even wider at the sight of Jace.

The other boy was only a couple of metres away, probably at the shop adjacent to the one they were in. It was also a coffee shop and the boy was sitting down, his back turned away from them. Will was thinking of walking towards their table and ruining the other boy's day when one of Jace's friends moved and revealed a certain girl. 'Tessa?' Will's eyes were wide with shock to see her smiling at the people around her. 'What?'

'What is it?' Jem said then turned around and saw what Will meant. 'Oh.'

'Exactly!' Will bellowed as he stood up and Jem followed him. 'Don't stop me, James.' Will said as he made his way to the table.

'Will! She's happy right now. Don't do that to her!' His friend whispered as he caught his elbow and Will jerked it away from him. 'Look. I'll talk to her later, okay? I don't mean any offence but I'm not so sure she wants to see you right now especially after your argument in the car.' Jem kept trying to persuade Will, but the other boy was relentless. It also didn't help that one of the students from Cross High put their arm around Tessa's shoulders.

_I'm punching that one too._ Will gave himself a mental note as he made his way to the table. As he got halfway there, he noticed the familiarity in the boy who looked like he was already Tessa's best friend. He had spiked up glittery hair and almond eyes. He dressed all sparkly too and Will remembered him by his laughter. 'Magnus?' It was Magnus Bane. One of their old friends.

'Will...' Jem said beside him and when Will failed to reply, Jem looked at the direction he was looking at. 'Hey. It's Magnus. Oh yeah, he attended Cross High after he got expelled from St Gabriel's.' The two looked at the group for a few more seconds, then Jem broke the silence. 'Well, that means Tessa's safe then. Magnus is capable of taking care of her. Come on Will. Before we can make trouble and before you can get expelled too.' Jem said as he made his way back to their coffee table while Will just stared at the group of friends, Tessa mixed among them.

_For now. I'll leave her for now_, Will promised himself as he hesitantly turned away from Tessa, and especially from Jace, and walked back to his table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. It's short but- like I said before -I need to plan things to know where they're going. **

**Until next time I guess. **

**Pyreflies Painter. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm back! Okay, I've finally nutted out the major conflicts in Supremacy which means that I know what I'm doing. So, update I will be doing.**

**However, this'll be the only update I'll do until I finish Clockwork Prince. Why? Because there are some things in Clockwork Prince that I might find out that doesn't match this fanfic (or any other of my fanfics). I have to read up so I can be accurate. I'm sorry, guys. I'm a picky person.**

**Don't worry though. I read super, super, super fast. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. Wow. I missed saying that.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Six-<p>

The streets were oddly deserted in that part of town. He half-jogged, half-sprinted towards the meeting place. The moon was a watchful eye over him, glimmering among the starless sky. Glaring. The breeze sent the hairs up along his neck and the boy shivered as he turned the corner and into the alleyway. A little ways away was his buyer, leaning on an open dumpster. As the boy got closer, he noticed the smoldering glow of his cigarette, a sharp contrast compared to the dark, imposing walls of the alley. The buyer looked up at him, his eyes were hidden by shadows cast by the building and the only thing you could see was his foot up to his nose.

Dennis finally stopped in front of his buyer, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. 'Hey,' his buyer said around the cigarette, 'got it?' He had a gruff voice.

'What d'you think?' Dennis eyed his buyer. He was wearing a pair of shoes that was polished to such a high shine it almost looked like glass, a pair of black trousers and an immaculate long-sleeved shirt. Over that, he had a smooth, black blazer with a crest over the breast pocket. The crest belonged to St Gabriel's. _Man, __he __looks __rich_, Dennis thought. _Good. __I__'__ll __get __some __good __cash __out __of __this_.

Instinctively, Dennis sneaked a look around him and he stepped a bit closer to the buyer. He reached into his jacket pocket and drew out the satchel. The drug dealer stared at the white powder underneath the satchel. He didn't like trading his meth, but he just had to sometimes. He needed the money.

The St Gabriel's student tore himself from the dumpster and stepped towards Dennis. He then drew out his right hand from his trouser pocket and reached for the meth. Once again, instinct made Dennis instantly step back and pull the satchel to him. He's been in too many drug deals and in each one, he learned how to deal with a customer. The first rule was to take authority in the trade. 'The money?,' his customer looked at him with a stupid look in his face. 'Come on,' Dennis sighed.

The other boy smiled around the cigarette. He pinched the cigarette between the fingers of his right hand and sucked. He drew the cigarette from his mouth and pursed his lips. Then, he blew the smoke in Dennis' face. The drug dealer had experienced this too, so he kept his ground. He didn't let them intimidate him. Besides, even if George was tall, he was too. Aside from that, he was a strong athletic figure at school. He may not be the best (simply because of the drugs), but strong he was. 'The _mo_n_ey_,' he said in his best authoritative voice. 'Twenty bucks per satchel.' For a St Gabriel's student, that shouldn't be a hard deal.

The other boy grinned. He stepped forward and Dennis could see the dark glow of his eyes. They were pitch black. There was also a jagged scar that ran from the corner of his left eye to his left ear. The drug dealer wondered where he got it, but was immediately reminded of the task at hand as the boy pulled out a twenty from his other pocket. 'Here,' he said in his gruff voice, 'don't lose it.' His grin stretched wider.

Dennis took the money, inspected it for authenticity, then pocketed the twenty in his back pocket. Then, he handed the satchel to the St Gabriel's boy. 'See?' Scar-face boy said as he threw his cigarette to the ground. 'That wasn't so hard after all was it?' He stomped on it with his highly-polished shoes.

The drug dealer hated his attitude but the other rule to drug trading was to never upset the customer when they have a cigarette or when they're rich. 'No.' He kept his response short, so as not to give away his irritation.

'I'm George, by the way.' George grinned mockingly as Dennis was about to leave.

'Nice meeting you George.' The drug dealer completely turned away from him and was about to walk off when he heard George mumble something along the lines of "stupid" and "Cross High bred barbarian".

Dennis had enough. That was everyone's reaction. Just because of where he studied, he was looked down upon. Cross High wasn't a terrible school. It was a great school for those who cannot afford private education, unlike George. Recently, it's been said that it was starting to rival St Gabriel's. 'Hey,' Dennis whirled on him with the tint of irritation in his voice, 'what did you say?'

George regarded him with incredulous eyes. They were about the same size so their eyes met each other's instantly. Anger flickered within the depths of George's eyes. Dennis gave him a glare in exchange. 'Just be grateful that I haven't busted you to the police yet. Trust me, your deals are becoming a trouble to them. I've heard. My daddy's a policeman. And when he finds out, it'll prove more about your-'

Dennis swung at him. 'You DOG!' He yelled fiercely as George fell to the ground, clearly surprised with the sudden attack. The drug dealer threw himself on George. The satchel that the scar-faced boy held flew out of his hand and landed near the dumpster. 'You'll pay for that!' Dennis swung again, but George dodged it. Then, he kicked Dennis off.

The drug dealer landed on his back, hard. He gasped for air as he got to his feet. Finally, Dennis looked up.

A gun was pointed at him.

It glinted against the light of the moon. 'Give me the rest of your meth,' George whispered, 'now.' On other circumstances, Dennis would've fought his way out. However, he did have a gun pointed at his head.

Dennis fumbled in his jacket and threw the rest of the satchels to George. As George was about to pick them up. Dennis turned and ran off.

He was so close to the mouth of the alleyway when he felt strong arms grab him around the neck. Dennis was swung towards the alleyway once again. He could see the glint of the dumpster in the distance. 'Now. My money.' George whispered in his ear as they started walking back to the direction of the dumpster.

Dennis reached for his back pocket as he hissed. Then, he held the money up and George reached for them-

The drug dealer twisted his hip into George and performed a one-arm over the shoulder trick that their president, Jace, taught him. George cried out as Dennis perfected the move. The St Gabriel's boy twisted in pain. 'HA!' Dennis said after spitting on George. 'Just cause I'm from Cross High, huh?' He said as he reached for the gun-

George stood up and caught Dennis around the neck. Dennis did the same thing and wrapped his other hand on the gun. His fingers were fumbling to release George's from the trigger.

They scuttled here and there, being watchful of what the other was about to do. They were close to the dumpster when Dennis thought of throwing George in. _Good. __I__'__ll __spoil __his __clothes __too._ He kicked George in the shin and the boy, being tall like him, hit the edge of the dumpster with his hip and lost his balance. Dennis and George both fell in the dumpster. Then, everything turned black as the lid of the dumpster closed on them with a loud _clang_.

In the darkness, they couldn't see the trigger.

There were two gunshots.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it doesn't make sense, but it will. **

**Trust me. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter seven. There's not much to say except that reading Clockwork Prince hasn't heavily altered this fanfic. Which is good because I've had enough fixing stuff in 'Dust and Shadows' and 'And All Hell Broke Loose'. Just want to get on with the story.**

**Although...**

*****DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CLOCKWORK PRINCE*****

**I did change the fact that Nate is cousin Nate not brother Nate. I also added that Will's _family_ died, not just his parents. Let's say that this is his reason for being very irritating at times. **

*******DO NOT READ THE ABOVE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CLOCKWORK PRINCE***** **

**However, there are some things I changed because I realised what a doofus I am. **

**Jace doesn't know that Will's last name is Herondale. The same goes for Will because Jace goes by Lightwood. **

**That's it.**

**Now enjoy. The rest is not very Clockwork Prince spoiler-_y_. At least not that I think so.**

**Disclaimer: No. I am definitely NOT Cassandra Clare. I am also definitely NOT Lord Byron who owns _She Walks in Beauty _(1815) and _Don Juan_ (1819-1824). I am also not Jonathan Aibel, Glenn Berger, Ethan Reiff and Cyrus Voris who wrote the screenplay and the story for _Kung Fu Panda_ (2008) which I quote in this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Seven-<p>

'But please!' Isabelle said as she leaned on the desk, her eyes big and pleading. Around her, people in the homeroom had started to stare. 'Please have a cheerleading squad in the interschools! It'll intimidate the enemy! JACE!' She proceeded on lacing her fingers together and _actually got on her knees_. 'Please!'

Jace sighed as he looked at his adoptive sister. They were talking about what his plans were for the interschools. Everyone in their group had a contribution; Clary will provide ideas for banners, Simon will have music (though he asked him to not bring his band with him, _especially_ the poet), Magnus can add in something to make them different (Jace could only guess a lot of sparkles will be raining on him) and Alec said that he'll organise sugary treats to keep everyone energetic. Meanwhile, Isabelle begged for a bunch of dancers. Jace entertained the idea, but he didn't think it was necessary. Moreover, he had to supervise nearly everything they were going to do. He didn't want to spend his afternoons looking at the cheerleading practices when he could be with Clary.

Magnus laughed as Jace turned down Isabelle one more time. The girl then sat down on her chair and turned away from Jace in irritation. She muttered something under breath as Tessa Gray walked in. 'Tessa!' Magnus grinned as he stood up and went to hug Tessa. Jace noticed Alec's unhappy expression for a fleeting moment before his best friend turned away.

Jace was about to dwell deeper into what Alec thought when Magnus made Tessa sit. 'We were just talking about the interschools and the things we're going to do.' Magnus chatted happily as Tessa listened in. Jace looked at her.

_This is it_. He thought. _I can learn Will's secrets for the interschools now!_ Jace smiled as Magnus told them about the pounds and pounds of glitter he'll bring, the costumes he'll make for the cheerleading squad which he supports-

'What?' Jace's eye twitched in irritation. 'I thought I already said no!' Magnus and Isabelle had now linked arms. Then, they started singing songs they're going to dance to. It seems as if even Magnus plans to dance.

'Just give them a chance Jace,' Clary whispered beside him as Isabelle and Magnus started singing 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga. 'After all, this isn't just about _you_.' The golden-haired boy looked at the girl and couldn't help but smile at her.

'Alright,' Jace threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. 'The cheerleading squad will be part of the interschool.' Isabelle squealed and Magnus clapped his hands. "Just," he gave them his famous 'the president is not happy' look, 'don't ask me to supervise your practices. _Especially_, if Magnus is there.'

The group burst into laughter, even Alec. Magnus asked his boyfriend how he could betray him so. Alec continued to laugh.

Mrs Penhallow then entered the room, but not without shooting a hateful glance at Tessa. The girl quickly ducked her head to avoid the class' stares. By now, the school knew about Tessa's volleyball spike and how it caused Aline Penhallow to nearly cry. _They made her sound like the villain_. Jace thought as Mrs Penhallow called out the roll call.

'Dennis Fallowmore? No?' There was only silence. 'No Dennis. _Theresa Gray_.' There was a tone of disapproval in Mrs Penhallow's voice.

The girl cleared her throat. 'Here.'

* * *

><p>Everyone filed out of the homeroom as the bell rang and Jace fell back into step with Tessa as they headed towards Chemistry. He forgot to ask her a <em>very<em> important question. 'So do you know what St. Gabriel's is doing for the interschool?' He flashed a pointless smile at her.

Tessa threw him a suspicious look. 'Are you planning to cheat your way into winning?' An accusing tone was also mixed in her voice.

Jace almost laughed at her blunt answer. 'Cheat? Me?' Jace shook his head.

'I'm sorry Jace,' she sighed as she turned away from him, 'but I cannot answer your question.' He stopped in his tracks as she sped up and walked beside Magnus who was chatting happily to Isabelle.

_This might be harder than I thought_. Jace said to himself as he sighed heavily.

'Jace...' somebody said at his elbow and Jace immediately wrapped his free arm across Clary's shoulders. 'You are _cheating_.' She said as he looked down at her emerald eyes.

'No.' He said as they turned the corner. 'I'm being strategic.'

Clary sighed as she leaned into him. He can feel her warmth seep into him through all the layers of his clothes. She had decided to call him by his real name. The one that he didn't take from the Lightwoods. 'Jace Herondale, what is wrong with you?'

* * *

><p>'WILLIAM HERONDALE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?' Tatiana Lightwood looked like she was about to explode. Her eyes- like her father's when he was angry -looked like it was about to pop out of their sockets. Her teeth were bared. She was holding the lines for their assessment in Drama. She was meant to be a lovely lady, as she has volunteered herself. Meanwhile, he was meant to be a man quoting Byron for her beauty. 'You,' she pointed at him, 'are purposefully ruining this!'<p>

He didn't even want the role. Their drama teacher just forced him into it. 'I'm sorry Tatiana. I really am.' Will said as he threw away the lines. The paper landed at the edge of the stage. It was mostly quoting _She Walks in Beauty_ which he already knew. He always had the capability to remember everything so well. 'I just don't think you're right for the role. The poem is about outer and _inner_ beauty.' He smirked as he saw Tatiana's eyes widen in realisation and understanding. 'But with the way you're yelling at me, I do not think-'

'Will,' somebody said behind him. It was Jem. As part of their assessment, they had to have a director who will tell them the stage directions. Jem was their director. 'Just quote the poem.' He sighed. Once again, his tone was neutral.

The boy looked at Tatiana once again, smirked and grinned at Jem. 'For you, I shall.' Will turned back to Tatiana whom have successfully calmed down. Will kneeled before her, as instructed by Jem, and started quoting Byron.

'_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes'_

Tatiana fluttered her eyelids as she put on a big, fake smile. Will threw a glare at Jem and his friend urged him to continue. The boy sighed. '_Thus mellow'd to that tender_- yeah, no.' Will shook his head as he straightened and jumped off the stage.

Tatiana started yelling at him once again. Meanwhile, Jem followed after Will knowing that further attempts to keep him acting was futile. They sat down as a frustrated Tatiana walked off. Their drama teacher shook their head as they marked down their scores. 'I'm sure we failed.' Jem muttered beside him.

Will scoffed. 'I'd rather fail than pretend that Tatiana Lightwood is beautiful inside.' Jem laughed silently beside him. The blue-eyed boy accepted that as a gesture of agreement. 'Besides, I _hate_ Byron. Although, we do seem to have similar qualities.' Will was about to run through the list when Jem spoke.

'I'm sorry Will,' he whispered as the drama teacher started to make their way to the stage. 'I'm not so sure who Byron is. My forte is not with literature.'

Will threw his arms in the air, exasperated. 'See? This is why Tessa shouldn't have left. Now I have no one to talk to about Byronic heroes or Blake. Nobody here has an appreciation of the world beyond reality! Literature! Emotions and sounds and beings breathed by mere words!' The boy said grumpily, not realising that everyone was listening in to him and his monologue about literature.

'Mr Herondale,' their teacher sighed. She looked dreadfully old. Her eyes were nearly sunken into the hollows of their skull, their hair was a puff of white over a sagging skin.

_And yet_, Will thought as he smiled angelically at the teacher, _I see her smoke_.

'Please, be quiet.' She placed a finger over her red lips. The way she moved was so eerie that Will nearly shivered. She looked like a robot that had pulled on a human skin. 'Now,' she began as Will elapsed into thoughtful silence (he was thinking of the possibilities that their drama teacher was a robot), 'as you all know, we still need a Romeo for the school production of Romeo and Juliet. There have been recommendations-' she glance briefly in the blue-eyed boy's way, '-that which are turned down. We are planning to have auditions this afternoon right here in the theatre. Boys, we hope to see you there. We have the lovely Jessamine Lovelace as Juliet.' Will made a sound of disapproval and the drama teacher glared at him. 'You may leave.' She whispered as the bell rang.

The class rushed to leave the room with Will and Jem at the end. Before they left the theatre, Will whispered 'Macbeth' to which his teacher nearly choked at. Jem shook his head as the door closed and Will laughed out loud. 'Silly superstitions,' he said as they made their way to their lockers to throw their books in and retrieve their lunch. Beside him, Jem had a disappointed air. 'You don't believe her, do you?'

'I believe in bad luck. Once, Chen walked under a ladder and right after that, he slipped on a wet puddle that formed overnight because of the rain. Then, he broke his arm. It took months to heal.' Jem said as he leaned on his locker.

'Chen? Your butler?' Will started laughing once more and Jem sighed. 'I do hope that bad luck isn't true then. Or else we might never win the interschools!' He nearly crushed the sandwich he was holding.

'You're really fired up about this, aren't you?' Jem asked as they walked under the arch and into the courtyard. Cherry blossom trees grew around them, waving with the delicate breeze. Pink petals fell around them as they chose a nearby wooden table and sat. Will brushed the fallen petals away. 'If it wasn't because of the accident, you wouldn't even care.' At the corner of his eyes, Will saw two people make their way towards them.

'My friend,' Will spoke with food in his mouth, 'that is the past. There's no point in thinking about it now. As they say, "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift. That is why it is called the present."' The two people were now right next to them.

Gideon Lightwood and Sophie Collins sat down. Sophie looked at Will as Gideon started eating in a calm silence. 'Like in Kung Fu Panda?'

Will pointed at her with a stormy look. 'Eavesdropper!' The girl rolled her eyes as Jem chuckled. Gideon remained silent and chewed. _Honestly_, he looked at Sophie's not-yet-declared-but-surely-about-to-be boyfriend. _Does nothing ever faze the man?_

'So what is the plan for the interschools?' Sophie asked Jem.

Jem set down his chopsticks. 'Well, Will has talked about adding training programs... I'm not so sure about his idea though.'

'It is a great idea!' The boy bellowed. Will took a look at Gideon. Not a flinch.

'Will, we are not a military organisation training soldiers to fight in a war.' Jem said in response, a ghost of a smile on his face. 'Remember that.'

'No James,' Will shook his head as he looked intently at his friend, 'remember this. Remember that we have a situation on our hands. Cross High is planning our demise. We cannot let them _win_.' His hand slammed on the table.

Everyone looked at him. Finally, Gideon gulped down what he was eating and turned to Jem.

'You should give him some green tea.' He said to Jem. Sophie laughed and Will looked at Gideon with annoyance clear as day on his face.

'I'll have him over at my house after school.' Jem nodded as he picked up his chopsticks and ate.

* * *

><p>The car passed through the open, wrought-iron gates. On both sides of the long driveway were hedges accompanied by blooming flowers. Jem avoided the fountain and they were now facing the facade of the Carstairs' home. It outlasted centuries of development and industrialism in America. It was big and white and fabulous with a wide backyard. There were arch windows and a set of French double doors that led to a winding staircase. Balconies poked out from the facade. The veranda were supported by pillars. Chen, the butler, was standing beside the left pillar. He wore a black suit and a smile as the car stopped and the two boys got off the car. 'Hey Chen!' Will grinned and waved at the butler. Chen grinned back at him. 'How about a game of mahjong?' The boy asked as they bounded up the steps.<p>

'I would love to Master Will, but I have to put the car away first.' Chen said with his Chinese accent as he took the keys from a grateful Jem. 'The afternoon tea has been set in the library, Master Jem. Good day.' The butler made his way to the car and they watched as he got in then drove the car out of their view.

'Why,' Will turned to Jem as they walked to the French doors, 'doesn't he let _you_ put the cars in the garage again?'

Jem opened the doors and a waft of fresh air met them. 'Because he says that I need the code to open the garage which also holds the Ferrari, the Lamborghini, the Volvo-'

'Alright,' Will rolled his eyes, 'you don't have to talk about the Bugatti too.' The chandelier hung from the ceiling, looking like they were about to give way at any moment. Skylights let in a flood of sunshine into the room and illuminated the steps to the second floor. 'To the library?' Will asked as he made his way to the wooden double doors. The doorknob glinted.

'I'll just put away my bag in my room.' Jem said as he went to the staircase. 'I'll see you in the library.' Will nodded as he took the last few steps to the door. He gripped the doorknob and turned it.

The Carstairs' library was heavily stocked with books. There were so many that they had to use the next room as another, smaller library. These two rooms were connected by a door to his right which was open. Bach flooded in from the other room. Will made his way across the soft carpet which was warmed by the afternoon daylight spilling in from the arch window. He placed his bag by the wooden desk. The afternoon tea was on a tray and consisted of green tea and biscuits.

There were three china cups.

_Hmmm... _Will mused as he turned to the open door. _I wonder..._ the boy tiptoed his way across the room and towards the open door. He absolutely made no sound.

Cautiously, he poked his head around and saw Tessa's back to him. She was standing by the shelf, the afternoon light illuminating her left side. She was wearing a blue, long-sleeved jacket over an immaculate white dress that went past her knees. He noticed that she still wore the lace-up boots Sophie had given her for Christmas last year. He looked up again to find her brown curls softened by the sunlight streaming in. For a moment, she looked... like a saint that miraculously appeared before him.

There was a book on her hand. She looked so lost in whatever book she was reading that Will didn't have any problem understanding why she didn't hear them come in.

He took this to his advantage.

He tiptoed his way to her. He could hear her whisper something, but he really couldn't care. Will was directly behind her and his hands were ready to go on her shoulders to surprise her. He opened his mouth-

'_But words are things, and a small drop if ink,_

_Falling like dew, upon a thought, produces_

_That which makes thousands, perhaps millions, think;-_'

Tessa whispered in a soft and innocent voice and Will, upon hearing Byron, softened and smiled. He stepped back, let his arms drop and continued where she left off;

'_'Tis strange, the shortest letter which man uses_

_Instead of speech, may form a lasting link_

_Of ages; to what straits old Time reduces_

_Frail man, when paper- even a rag like this -_'

'_Survive himself, his tomb, and all that's his._' They said in unison. Tessa had long turned around, clearly startled, but otherwise looked amused. 'Byron? Will, I thought you hated him. You've told me so in a million times.' There was interest and knowledge on her face, her blue-gray eyes glinting with liveliness.

'It doesn't mean I hate _Don Juan_.' He smiled at the book she was holding. He could see the title printed in silver. _Don Juan (1819-1824) by Lord Byron_. 'Besides, Byron and I have many similarities. For one, we're both scum of the earth even if we're rather handsome-'

'Now you're drivelling,' the glint in her eyes disappeared and Will frowned. 'Please keep the topic to _Don Juan_.' She smiled, amused once more. The smile met her beautiful eyes and Will noticed the sudden increase of his heart rate. At times, they were so sour to each other.

_But at others, we completely get along_. Will's eyebrows creased in confusion and Tessa raised an eyebrow, a question on her face. Then, her eyes shifted and she looked around him. 'Jem!' Will turned to see Jem leaning on the doorway.

'I didn't hear you come in.' Will said as Jem grinned at them.

'I didn't want to interrupt your conversation.' Jem peeled away from the doorway and walked into the room. 'You two talk about books and plays and poetry like...' he trailed off, groping for the right words, 'like it's life.'

'Didn't you just hear what we were saying?' Will put on a disappointed face while Tessa continued to smile.

'_Frail man, when paper- even a rag like this -_

_Survive himself, his tomb, and all that's his_.'

Jem gave Will a smile of his own as he clearly understood. 'Like I said, I'm sorry literature is not my forte.'

'Playing mahjong is, Master Jem.' Chen came in, his skin crinkling as he grinned. 'I see you haven't had afternoon tea yet. Come, let's have some while we have that promised game Master Will.' Will beamed at Chen.

The butler left as Jem shrugged and followed after him. 'I suppose I'm playing too...' he trailed off. Meanwhile, Tessa looked at Will.

'Can I play too?'

'Women don't play mahjong. I'm sorry Tess.'

'Male chauvinist.'

'Like Shakespeare.' He smiled as they left the small room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Were the characters OOC? I'm sorry. I'm just wondering. I hope not. **

**There's not much to say except that I hope you liked that chapter. It was meant to be longer with the mahjong game and Tessa and Will having a debate about whether or not Shakespeare is a male chauvinist. **

**That chapter was also kinda not so important. I just wanted to show what they planned for the interschools as well as more on what they do at school. I think it's so amusing. I also wanted to show that scene with Will and Tessa. **

**It was meant to have Will startling Tessa. Because of that, Tessa hit him with the book (reflex) and Will gets a sore jaw. It was going to be funny, but then I changed my mind to make it sweet. The idea popped in my head and I found it so cute I couldn't hold back. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry that these updates keep coming in late! I'm having a hard time writing lately. Don't know why. T-T**

**But, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Eight-<p>

Jace massaged his temples as he tried in vain to concentrate. He tried to drown out the buzz in the lunchroom; the gossiping, the laughing, the squeak of the shoes as people walked on the highly polished tiled floor. There were also the noises band members made, practicing for the interschools. But above all these noises, the one he tried the most to ignore was Magnus and his _stupid_ video of himself playing 'Just Dance 3'. 'Look! This is me practicing for the cheerleading!' Jace opened his eyes and looked at Magnus across from him. Isabelle, Maia and Simon were watching the video while Alec had his head in his hands, humiliated by his boyfriend. Jace glanced at Jordan Kyle who was concentrating on his homework which was due next period. Clary and Tessa still weren't back from Literature. 'I think I'm getting quite good. I even got five stars!'

'But the song you're dancing to is _so_ easy,' Isabelle remarked. 'I can score five stars with 'California Girls' sitting down.'

Magnus huffed at Isabelle. 'Wait,' Maia spoke up, 'what _are_ you doing? And you're slightly off beat-'

'Wait,' Simon cut in. 'You're_ dancing_ to 'California Girls'?' He looked horrified.

'Oh fine! I'll switch to a different song. A _harder_ one,' Magnus threw Isabelle a look as he chose a different video. 'Here!' He thrust his iPhone forward and Jace could hear 'Party Rock Anthem'. 'How about _now_?'

'No. That's also easy,' Isabelle shook her head. 'How about 'I Don't Feel Like Dancing'? Have you done that?'

Before the glittering boy could reply, Maia cut in. 'I don't get it. Why do you have that song in a dance game? So you don't feel like dancing, but you're _dancing_.' Maia tried to explain and Isabelle sighed.

'Maia, sometimes, irony is just too funny that it doesn't matter what it's about.'

'Well, it's confusing-'

'I said it doesn't matter!' Isabelle snapped.

'Alright, girls,' Simon said and the two lapsed into silence.

'Uh... hello?' Magnus pointed to himself. 'Back to my cheerleading practice?'

'Right. Well, Magnus you are a great dancer because you're very motivated and we need lots of motivation. _And_ you made our super sparkly costumes! So, automatically, you're in.' Isabelle smiled as Magnus hugged her.

'YAY! We'll also dance to those songs from that movie... _Take the Lead_?' Magnus grinned as Isabelle nodded.

'I like the last song. Not that 'Fascination' one. The spanish one.' Jace sighed once more as he tried to go back to his thinking. He closed his eyes.

Everything was ready. The trainings after school were going great. They have their banners ready (much thanks to the art class). The music selection from Simon was _okay_ but it could be better...

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Jace raised his head and kissed Clary on the cheek. 'What took you so long?' he complained. 'You had to leave me and poor Alec and Jordan here listening to this four ramble on about Magnus' dancing spectacular,' Clary laughed as she took a seat with Tessa.

'Watch what you're saying Pres, or else I shall use my powers to straighten your golden locks!' Magnus wiggled his fingers at Jace.

'You do that and you'll find your glitter stock all gone by the morning.'

'You do that and I'll hack your Facebook account and change your username and write lame pick-up lines.'

'You do _that_,' he grinned maliciously, 'and I'll take pictures of you... _un_-glitterfied.'

Magnus glared then huffed, 'Fine. You win _this_ round.'

Jace grinned at himself. He turned to Clary while Magnus resumed his conversation with Isabelle regarding the cheerleading. Simon talked to Maia about Doctor Morgenstern and their Chemistry project. Something regarding about acids and bases. 'So what took you so long?'

'Our stupid teacher kept us in,' Clary sighed heavily while she speared a ravioli with his fork. 'She had to assign us to our Literature project and wanted to clarify the requirements with us. So, my weekend is booked with Tessa.' Clary turned to the girl next to her who smiled.

Jace frowned. 'I thought we were going to the movies. Honestly Clary...'

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'Maybe we can go next time?' She offered a peacekeeping grin. 'Besides, I thought you were preparing for the interschools.' She popped a ravioli into her mouth. He growled at the mention of the interschools. 'Alright, alright. I won't say anything.'

'It's just that I feel something is missing. It's absolutely irritating,' Clary shrugged and lapsed back to her lunch. Jace's gaze slid past her to Tessa who was reading a book silently, forgetting her food. _Maybe that's what I'm missing out on_, he thought as he remembered that Tessa may have valuable information.

Tessa, probably sensing his gaze, looked up and raised an eyebrow. 'Yes?'

Jace deliberated whether asking her then. He decided not to, since Clary will chide him about it. 'Nothing.' He shook his head and the other girl shrugged. Clary looked up from her ravioli and threw Jace a look he couldn't quite comprehend. It seemed... suspicious. 'What?' he asked Clary who shook her head and mumbled what sounded like 'nothing'.

She didn't talk to him for the rest of lunch.

* * *

><p>He tipped the milk carton and watched as the white fluid drown his cereal. Will scowled as he glanced at the clock. It was eight o'clock on a Saturday! If it wasn't for the fact that he was planning to give Jem a surprise visit, he'd still be in bed. His best friend always woke up early and he knows that Jem tends to leave the house early.<p>

He set the milk carton down on the table as he took his spoon and started eating. He could hear the shuffle of papers and looked up to see Henry reading the latest issue of _Popular Mechanics_, stirring his coffee absently. Will watched him as he mumbled formulas to himself and squinted his eyes at the magazine. It was only him and Henry. Charlotte was probably getting up by now and Jessamine must've decided to stay in bed for her 'beauty sleep'. In other words, it was quiet and it was boring.

He might as well cause a havoc.

Will knew Henry liked his sugar. He reached for the sugar next to Henry's cup and pretended to put some on his cereal. Then he placed it next to the salt. Will waited patiently for Henry to ask him to give him the sugar.

Finally, he spoke the magic words. 'Can you please pass me the sugar Will?' He gave him the salt and Will placed an impassive facade on his face. Henry fell for it. He watched as the ginger-haired man put salt in his coffee, not even looking at the coffee. 'Thanks Will.'

'No problem,' he grinned as he ate. Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway and looked up to see Charlotte. She was dressed for a Saturday meeting, probably, and there were dark shadows under her eyes. She looked terrible. 'What happened to you? You look like you've stayed up all night chasing after something. A rat?' Charlotte frowned at him as she sat on the chair next to Henry and took one of the coffee cups and poured coffee in it.

'No. I was not having any middle of the night pursuits with rats, Will.' She set the coffee pot down. She saw him still expecting an answer. 'If you're really curious, I had a nightmare. I was still at school in my nightmare and Benedict Lightwood was making fun of me while working. Are you happy now?'

'Dear me, he should pay you overtime.' He turned away from Charlotte who had started to massage her temples in irritation. He spooned cereal into his mouth and by the time he finished, Charlotte had asked him where he was going. 'To Jem's. In case you didn't notice, we have important stuff to do.' It wasn't really important stuff. Actually, Will just wanted to go to Jem's in the hopes that Tessa is there and he can ask her what Cross High is doing for the interschools. He still believes that her allegiances remain with St Gabriel's.

Of course he'll never forget the fact that she was with Jace and his friends the other day. He never managed to confront her about it, but he will today.

Charlotte's voice broke through his thoughts. 'But you don't have your car. Remember? It's damaged from the accident.' She reminded him and he cursed. He forgot. It also made him remember part of the reason why he was very determined to defeat Jace.

'Just take mine,' Henry said looking up from the magazine. Will was surprised. He'd been listening. Henry tossed him the key and he caught it mid-air. Will considered whether taking the risk with Henry's 'green' car. It almost killed him once. 'Oh don't worry. The key is not for my environmentally-friendly car,' Henry added at his expression.

He let out a sound of relief. 'Ahhhh. Alright then,' Will said as he picked up his jacket and headed to the door, Charlotte calling after him to not destroy Henry's car. Will snickered then, feeling a bit guilty and grateful for Henry's help, he went back into the dining room. 'Henry. I've just remembered. I think I gave you the salt, not the sugar,' the ginger-haired man blinked then sniffed his coffee and thrust it away from him. Charlotte glared at Will who made his way back to the door, 'Good day.'

* * *

><p>The drive didn't take him long and soon he found himself pulling up at the veranda. Jem was standing outside, clearly expecting Will. He was leaning on one of the pillars and parted from it as Will stepped out of the car. 'It's like you can read my mind Jem,' he spoke as he went up the steps. 'Although, that would be horrible. I wouldn't want anyone to be able to hear my thoughts every second of every day.'<p>

'And _I_ probably won't be able to get any sleep,' Jem smiled as he led Will through the entrance. It was really quite unnecessary. Will has been in his house more times than he could remember. He knows every single part of the house. 'So what brings you here?' Jem asks as they cross the entrance and head for the library. 'Student council stuff?'

'Slightly. Is Tessa here?' Will asked as Jem swung the library open. They stepped in as Jem raised an eyebrow at him. Will answered his best friend's unspoken question. 'I need to ask her something about Cross High and the interschools. Oh, Tessa!' he yelled out loud and Jem told him to be quiet. Apparently, Chen was still sleeping. 'I can't believe that you wake up earlier than your butler. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?'

'Chen is more than_ just_ a butler. He's a family friend,' Jem sighed. 'Tessa isn't here. Obviously. But why did you come to me?'

Will was startled. Why _did_ he go to Jem? Was it because he knew he and Tessa were practically buddies (but of course their friendship were not as strong as his and Jem) and Tessa almost always spent her time with him? Perhaps. Then, Will noticed the way Jem looked at him. There was something in it. Something that looked... _odd_. 'I don't know,' he finally replied. 'I thought she'd be here. Oh well, if she isn't here then I must find her! It is of the outmost urgency. Come on Carstairs. Let's look for her together,' said Will as he whirled around and headed back towards his car.

Jem knew him very well. Well enough to know that Will is very determined that morning. 'This is going to be a very exciting start to the day.'

* * *

><p>Clary sighed as she leaned back on the headrest. She looked at the clock on Luke's car and groaned at knowing it was still eight-thirty. Really, she shouldn't complain. She was the one that suggested to Tessa that they should start their project early so they can finish early.<p>

Still, she couldn't help feeling irritated. Who wouldn't with a school project? 'Is this it?' Luke spoke and she turned towards him. He was pointing to a two-storey house ahead. It was a lovely, simple house. Clary squinted and made out the house numbers stuck to the wall.

'Yup, that's it.' She nodded and Luke pulled up. 'Thanks Luke,' she smiled at him. Luke was a nice guy. She can notice that he and her mother were completely in love and she didn't mind it. In fact, she was very happy that her mother divorced her biological father, Valentine. But, somehow, Valentine had managed to have her and her older brother, Sebastian, juggled between her mother and him. Tuesdays and Thursdays as well as Sundays belonged to Valentine. The rest of the week was with her mother. Clary has to admit. She didn't like being with her biological father. He would only always tell her off about Jace and how he was not what he seems to be and how she deserved someone far, _far_ better. Of course, she ignored his comments. However, her brother, no matter how nice he was, sided with her father and that only got her more annoyed.

Although, recently, Clary _has_ grown afraid. She saw Jace looking at Tessa yesterday and she felt something heave in her chest. What if her father was right? And she couldn't even tell herself that Tessa isn't pretty because the girl _is_ pretty.

But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to dislike Tessa. She _is_ kind.

'When do I pick you up?' Luke asked her, snapping her out of her reverie. She told him that she'd just text him when she's ready to go home. 'Alright then. Have fun and study hard.'

Clary shook her head. 'No. I don't think I'll be able to do both those things,' Luke laughed an infectious laugh as she got off the car and bid him goodbye and gave him another thanks. She watched his car disappear around the corner. Then, she sighed and turned around to face the house. She walked past the small front lawn and knocked on the door. As she waited for Tessa to answer, she looked at the red flowers that had grown in a window box. They swayed with the gentle breeze, dancing as a whole.

She heard someone grip the doorknob and the door swung open. Clary looked back to the door to see Tessa smiling at her. Clary couldn't help but feel a twisting in her stomach at seeing her. She pushed it down because it was not _right_. 'Hi Clary,' she beamed as she let her in and offered to take her jacket.

'Nah, it's alright,' Clary shook her head and Tessa nodded then closed the door. The girl then led her towards the living room and Clary couldn't help but open her mouth in astonishment. Everything looked _old_, but _charming_. A chandelier hung from the ceiling of the living room and Clary watched the fire from the fireplace sparkle off the crystal. The red-headed girl turned to the fire and saw two high-backed chairs facing it, a coffee table set in between them with biscuits and tea on top. Tessa headed towards one of the high-backed chairs and Clary followed, still gawking at the place. She spied a spiral staircase that led to the second floor. Behind her, she saw the velvet couches. The entire room was magical especially with the flowers that adorned the room. She felt like she's travelled back in time. Everything was so Victorian era-like except for the TV on the other side of the room.

She heard Tessa laugh lightly. 'I'm so sorry,' Clary said finally facing her. 'It's just so... different. Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing.' She quickly added in.

'Don't worry. I know,' she grinned and gestured for Clary to sit on one of the chairs. Clary did and felt like melting into another world. She could feel the soft carpet tickle her feet. Tessa sat on the other chair and took out a spiral bound notebook and a pen. 'This house has been old as my aunt.'

'Where is your aunt?' Clary asked looking around as she, too, got out her notes.

Tessa paused then smiled. 'She died. A couple of days ago.'

Clary looked back at her and felt sorry. 'Oh... I didn't mean to...'

'It's alright,' she waved off her apology. 'Besides, she's always talked about how she can't wait to reunite with my mother up there,' Tessa's mention of her dead mother only made Clary feel more bad about herself. The other girl picked up on this. 'I-I didn't mean to make you feel any worse-'

'Oh you didn't,' Clary said instantly, interrupting her. For a moment, they smiled at each other and then they laughed. 'We should probably get started on this. I want to get home before lunch. Besides, I _hate_ this project. And I _hate_ the book. I mean it's meaningful and all but it's just ridiculous.'

'Oral presentations _are_ quite tedious and _Animal Farm_ is odd,' Tessa remarked as she flicked through her notes. 'Do you have your copy of _Animal Farm_ with you?'

Clary rummaged through her backpack and cursed silently to herself. Suddenly, she wondered if Tessa, a girl who used to attend St Gabriel's, found it very unladylike. She dismissed the thought. 'I left my copy at home.'

Tessa rose from her seat and said that she'll get hers. Clary apologised but the girl was already making her way up the spiral staircase and wasn't able to hear her. Biting her lip, Clary turned back to the fireplace as Tessa's footsteps disappeared. The girl looked at the pictures above the mantlepiece. There was one of Tessa and a man with fair hair and blue eyes next to her and they were both standing behind an elderly lady with fair hair. It must be her Aunt Harriet. She wasn't sure who the boy was though but by his features- which seemed like Tessa's aunt -perhaps it was her cousin.

Another picture showed a couple with a baby in between them. It was a girl. The couple must be Tessa's parents.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Clary heard Tessa shout from upstairs. 'Clary? Do you mind getting that for me?'

'Sure,' Clary shouted back and bounded off the chair and made her way to the door.

She turned the doorknob and swung it open.

There were two boys.

* * *

><p>He could hear people shouting inside the house. He could hear Tessa's voice but there was another unfamiliar feminine one. Will turned to Jem for an explanation and he only shrugged. 'Why would Tessa have a female visitor so early in the morning?' He could hear the door swing open and he looked back to see a short, red-headed girl looking up at him in shock, her green eyes widening. She looked familiar. Will grinned angelically. 'Good morning, madame. My name is Will-'<p>

'Will?' Tessa's voice interrupted him and he looked up to see her arms crossed. She was holding _Animal Farm_ in her hand. 'Jem?' Her eyebrows scrunched together at the sight of the silver-haired boy behind Will. 'What are you two doing here?'

'Collecting valuable information,' said Will at the same time Jem said, 'Paying you a visit.'

She looked at the two of them, her eyes flashing between whether letting them stay or not. Finally, she sighed. 'It's alright Clary. They're my friends,' she said and the red-headed girl nodded and stepped away from the door. Will smiled at them as he stepped in. They made their way to the living room and Will sat on one of the couches. Jem sat next to him. He noticed the Clary girl looking at them curiously from one of the high-backed chairs.

Tessa went to Clary and Will took the opportunity to glance around the house. It's been a long time since he'd been in her house. He hadn't been here often, only when Tessa's Aunt Harriet invited Jem over during special occasions in which he decides to tag along. Will couldn't say that he liked her Aunt Harriet, but he couldn't say he was happy that the woman was dead either. 'Will...' Jem sighed as he shook his head. 'Only for a while okay? Besides, I doubt she'll answer your questions.'

Will looked at his best friend as he noticed Tessa excusing herself from Clary. 'Then we'll stay, until she answers,' Tessa was now making her way back to them and she crossed her arms in front of her.

'If this is purely a social visit then I am sorry to say you can't stay long. Clary and I are working on our project and we'd rather not have any distractions.' Will just realised that the Clary girl must be from Cross High.

Suddenly, he remembered the red-haired girl. She was also there when he first saw Tessa with Jace and the others. Will told himself to be careful. She could hear something and pass it on to _Jace_.

'But this isn't a social visit,' Will said before Jem could say they should go. 'I need to ask you questions. First of all, what are you _doing_ being friends with the _enemy_? And what _is _Cross High doing for the interschools?' He said in a whisper.

Tessa sighed as she threw her arms in the air in exasperation. She ignored his first question. 'What is up with you and the student council president of Cross High?' She said low enough for Clary not to know what they were talking about, but so that they- Will and Jem -could still hear her.

Will cocked his head, smirking. 'What? Did he ask you that question too?'

Before Tessa could reply the doorbell rang and she excused herself to get it. While Tessa had her back turned to them, Jem told him that they should leave. 'I told you she won't answer your question. Besides, they're doing something important-'

Whatever Jem was about to say, Will didn't hear it for he could hear Tessa say_ his_ name.

'Jace.'

'Speak of the devil!' Will bounded off the couch and immediately ran towards the doorway. However, Jem managed to grab his jacket and immediately had his arm around his neck in a choke hold. 'Let go off me James!' Will whispered at Jem, struggling to breathe as his hands tried getting rid of Jem's arm. He knew Jem was only restraining him, but Jem probably also thought that getting him unconscious was good back-up.

'Look who's talking,' Jace hissed as Clary and Tessa pushed him back. 'What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing,' Will growled and Jem only tightened his hold on him. 'Jem! Let go!'

'Not here Will,' Jem whispered in his ear. 'Do you really want to this here? Right now? That's just _rude_ of you.' Will ignored Jem, but the words still found a way to seep into his conscience. Will glared at Jace but the other was preoccupied with what Clary was saying to him. All of sudden, he looked... _guilty_.

Something warred in Will then.

Will sighed. 'Jem, let go of me-'

'Will-'

'We're leaving,' he said out loud and at that, Jace looked up. His eyes tightened. Jem didn't let go of him, but did so soon enough after recognising that he wasn't lying. Will stretched his neck- Jem can do painful choke holds -and glared at Jace whom Clary was dragging away from the doorway. Tessa stepped back. They made their way towards the door, but Will turned back to Jace. 'The interschools. Whichever school wins. We'll settle it there.'

Jace looked at him steadily for a few seconds, then smirked. 'Fine.'

With that, he stormed out of Tessa's house vowing to himself once more that he will do all he can to defeat Cross High and Jace.

_The interschools is only a few months away..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, not sure if you liked it but please do tell me if you did or didn't. **

**But for now, here's a teaser. Just to keep you on your toes. It's in script mode since the only thing I could think of now is what they say. **

**Will: T-tess?**

**Tessa: What now, Will?**

**Will: ... Good luck. **

**:3 There you go. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! I am really sorry if this update has been so late! I was focusing on my other fic 'And All Hell Broke Loose' and I was also distracted by Youtube and drawing, again. Well, here it is now. **

**Also, to nerdyreader. Here's my answer to your questions. **

**For your first question 'Is Tessa with Jem in this?': By that I suppose you mean they're together... I don't know. Are they? Believe what you will but I'm not telling you anything. Yet.**

**For your second question 'Is Will like in love with her but she doesn't know it?': No. Will's is NOT in love with Tessa. He's merely attracted to her. Fascinated. But he doesn't love her. Yet. And she doesn't know it at all.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I am not Dianne Houston who wrote the story for _Take the Lead_ (2006).**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Nine-<p>

"Thanks Nate," she smiled at her cousin as he pulled up in front of the school. Outside, the sun shone brightly, harshly, despite the fact it was still early in the morning. The school was illuminated by the golden sunlight. The windows reflected the harsh glow of sun, but they weren't what made Tessa cover her eyes as she opened the door of the car and closed it. _This is ridiculous_, the thought echoed in her head, but she couldn't help but grin out of affection.

She watched Nate disappear around the corner before making her way towards the group of students that shone the most. She could see the huge golden banner stitched with even more golden sequins and showered with golden glitter. Tessa noticed the golden sequins were arranged in such a way so they formed the school crest. The sequins also formed the words _GOLD 4 CROSS HIGH! _The girl sighed as she came ever closer to the group. The signature of the artist was so clear. 'Tessa!' she heard Magnus squeal. She saw his rainbow streaked, glittering hair bob up and down as he parted from the group. When he finally appeared, she tried her best to not gawk at him.

He was shirtless. But golden glitter paint swirled around his torso and wound up around his arms. They were strategically drawn to show off his muscular arms, but also to emphasise on his more rugged features. Magnus was also wearing a pair of three-quarters pants (golden and glittered of course) but with white leather straps criss-crossing over them, with the letters _M.B._ picked out in golden thread that shone with his every movement. Magnus was also wearing a pair of golden, glittered shoes and he had a golden arm circlet on his left arm. Then, he threw his arms out, grinning at her. "You likey? I have Clary to thank for the swirls!"

Lost for words, she nodded. Then, she noticed somebody with golden hair making his way towards them. This boy was wearing a simple white shirt with the school PE shorts, but Tessa noticed the golden patterns painted underneath them. She could see some of the tendrils of paint make their way up his neck to his smirking face. Jace.

Her mind flashed back to two months ago, when Jace and Will crossed paths at her house. She refused to talk to the two of them after that, Clary and Jem being the poor messengers of her fury. She knew it was unfair of her to do so, but they _were_ about to fight in _her house_. If only her Aunt Harriet had been alive, she would've instantly hit them with brooms and ordered them to work on her gardens for their attitudes and they would have to oblige _or else_. Besides, they were rude.

But she couldn't ignore Jace today. She was going to have to listen to him, as a spectator. "I like this. They took my golden glory and applied it _everywhere_!" he grinned as he patted Magnus on the back. Magnus snarled at him.

"NO!" he cried out then flinched away from Jace. "The glitter paint hasn't dried yet! CLARY!" Magnus screamed as he turned back to the group. Tessa could see a flash of red and Clary appeared. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. The shirt and jeans were spotted with gold paint and glitter. Tessa wasn't sure if it was deliberate or by accident, but the spots and glitter looked artistic.

Clary sighed as she dipped her paintbrush on her paint palette and painted on Magnus. Tessa complimented her for her artworks and the girl smiled back at her. She looked tired and Tessa would imagine so. She noticed that all the athletes were painted on. Clary must've been hard at work since early this morning. She smiled at the red-headed girl who scowled at the boy next to her. "Good to hear that. No one," she narrowed her eyes at Magnus, "had said that to me yet."

Magnus grinned and was about to say a compliment when Jace spoke before him. "I say that all the time!" He went over to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly. Clary playfully flicked paint at him and Jace gasped then laughed.

"Enough with the cuddling!" A voice said behind Tessa. The girl turned around and had to- once again -resist gawking. Isabelle was also glitter_fied_ with golden paint swirling around her slender limbs. She was wearing a golden skirt with glitter, a golden net shirt with a golden midriff shirt under _with_ glitter. She was wearing knee-high socks and a pair of converse the same style and brand as Magnus. But these weren't what made her nearly gawk. It was the her _and _the people behind her. The other cheerleaders were dressed in much the same fashion. They were all holding pom-poms. "The bus is here," Isabelle said as she rolled her eyes and pointed behind her. The other athletes as well as the band and the supervising teachers were boarding. Tessa hadn't heard the bus arrive. "Come on!" Isabelle said as she waved a hand. "It's time."

* * *

><p>The bus ride was rowdy, with Magnus and Isabelle occupying her most of the time. They were talking about the dance moves they coordinated and how excited they were and how they were going to win. Isabelle also asked her about where she got her lace-up boots and her school life in St Gabriel's. "Well, it's much like in Cross High really," she said as she shrugged. In front of them, Magnus grinned, his head and his arms poking out from the seat.<p>

"It's true, except for the fact that the teachers are so much more annoying. Except for the Branwells," Magnus added on and Tessa could only agree.

"No! That's not what I mean by school life," Isabelle waved Magnus' comments away. She then turned sharply on Tessa with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I meant as in the boys- any cute ones?"

Blood rose to her cheeks and she instantly thought about a pair of dark blue eyes staring at her. Suddenly, a memory flashed before her eyes and her surroundings- Magnus, Isabelle, the people in the bus -washed away leaving behind a room where warm afternoon light spilled in. She could smell books and sunshine. The bookshelves appeared right before her and she could remember that book and that voice.

She was in the library at St Gabriel's.

_Her first day in high school wasn't going so well. She spent most of her time to herself, too shy to talk to anyone. She didn't know anyone here and nobody necessarily needed her. Most of the friendship circles were already made, some going back to middle school and even as far back as preschool. She suddenly worried if she'll ever get friends, but forced the thought down. She refuses to be that type of a teenager. The self-pity wallowing type. Tessa shook her head as she reached up, stretching onto her tip-toes as she narrowed her eyes at the book, _A Tale of Two Cities_. It was her favourite book and she didn't care if other people said it was boring. She loves it._

_ She just touched the book when she sensed someone behind her. Tessa turned around, the book momentarily forgotten. "Who's there?" she demanded as she squinted. This part of the library was hidden in a dark corner and the sunshine could only do so much. "Hello?" she asked as she took a step forward and saw a hand behind a bookshelf. _

_ Tessa waited. Then, she heard footsteps and a boy- about the same age as her -revealed himself. For a moment, she stared. He had the most beautiful face she's ever seen. Angular cheeks, cupid's bow lips, and his eyes in the midst of his pale skin. That startling dark blue. He looked like a prince that had come out from one of her favourite novels. _

_ She stopped her staring as he spoke in a velveteen voice, a British accent running through it. "Good afternoon," he smiled a crooked smile. _

_ Tessa frowned. "You were spying on me. Why?"_

_ The boy grinned then walked towards her. He was standing right in front of her when he pointed to the book she was reaching for. "I was wondering what you'd pick. Honestly," he shook his head, sending his dark curls flying. "_A Tale of Two Cities_ is resting in between _The Castle of Otranto_ and _The Moonstone_, two great novels and yet you choose the one in which men gets their heads chopped off for love? Speaking of which this library has a horrible librarian who doesn't even know their alphabet. Walpole, Dickens then Collins. Pshaw!"_

_ Tessa wished she could comment about the horrible arrangement too, but he just spoke of _A Tale of Two Cities _as if it was _Twilight_! She put her hands on her hips as she looked at the boy who was still muttering about stupid librarians. "Excuse me?" her voice snapped him out of his muttering and he flashed a grin at her. Handsome he may be, but he was insane. "What did you say about _A Tale of Two Cities_?" _

_ "It's a silly book."_

_ "Silly? _The Castle of Otranto_ is _silly_! The protagonist's son gets squashed by a giant helmet from the sky!" She throws her arms around her in exasperation. Truly, she didn't think that of _The Castle of Otranto_. In fact she loves it too, but in no way was she going to say that. _

_ The boy gasps dramatically. "She has no taste!"_

_ "He has no feelings! You come in spying on me- which is _rude_ -and then you scorn my taste! You scorn Dickens!" She glowered at him. His mouth twitched in amusement. _

_ Unexpectedly, he thrust his hand out for her to shake. She took it, much to her own surprise. "William Herondale, but my friends call me Will," he grinned, the smile touching his eyes, lighting it up._

_ "Theresa Gray, but I'd much prefer you call me Tessa," they shook hands. She tried pulling her hand back, but he didn't let go of her. Instead, he dragged her with him. "W-wait-"_

_ "Come along Tessa," he looked back at her, still grinning. "Let's talk more about books. Frankly, we're the only human beings in this school with a passion for words."_

She didn't know why, but she followed him then. They became fast friends. The first week had been spent reading together. Then it ended when he'd insulted her cousin Nate without even having the decency to apologise. It only grew worse as she saw more of what he was; a boy who didn't care about anyone aside from himself. _Well, he does care about Jem but that is still saying something_.

Still, they grew ignorant of each other, but when the topic shifted towards books, their ignorance disappeared. It was a very complicated friendship. Of course she knew they were still friends (if not then he wouldn't invite her to his birthday parties), but it was very complicated indeed.

"TESSA!" Isabelle yelled in her ear and she jumped away from the girl then looked at her with wide eyes. "What is wrong with you? You just zoned out. Oh no. Wait. I-I'm sorry did I just make you remember about a jerk-"

"N-no," Tessa smiled, waving off her apology. "It-"

"Of course you just made her remember a jerk!" Tessa gave Magnus a warning glare, which he brushed off. "But it wasn't as if he'd turned her down. More like you've turned _him_ down Tessa."

"What? No!" Tessa stopped Magnus before he could say more. Isabelle's eyes were sparkling with the gossip. "We're just friends, even if we're constantly irritated with each other-"

Isabelle gave her a mischievous smile. "Of course. _Just_ friends," Tessa was about to protest when Isabelle looked over her shoulder and clapped. "We're here! Cheerleaders! Bands!" Isabelle stood up. "Get ready! Cross High's taking home the gold!" The people in the bus cheered and whistled. Isabelle sat back down and winked at Tessa. "We'll talk about this jerk later."

Tessa sighed heavily then realised with faint disdain that Will was going to be there too. _Oh no_.

* * *

><p>The raven circled around the arena, distracted by the shine and sparkle of the masses that filed into the big athletic centre. The sun beat down on its feathers, but it didn't stop its circling. Everything shone and it could hear the sound of bands as humans below marched in. It caught a shine here and there, but nothing really interested it.<p>

That is, until a group marched in. The raven swooped down and brought its clawed feet up just as it hovered above a light pole. It landed lightly and cocked its head at the group.

The sun shone on them, bringing out the gold so much more. Every move they made glittered and glowed and the raven jumped lightly in amazement. They were beautiful. That group finished their march and the raven was prepared to leave when another group came in. This time, they wore darker colours. But in the darkness, the raven flapped its wings in fear. It was a dark determination. It was like fire. Untouchable. They glittered too, wearing dark gems.

Once all the groups had settled in, a loud whistle sounded and the raven, startled, flew away.

* * *

><p><em>Damn<em>, Will thought as he crossed his arms in front of him. _They look good_. He glowered at Cross High and their golden glittery brilliance from the other side of the arena. He should've known! _Magnus Bane_ studies at Cross High. Of course he'd be part of all the designing and things! However, it wasn't as if they looked terrible themselves. He'd remembered Cross High students open-mouthed at their arrival. Their band was good, the cheerleaders did a great job- even if he did want to turn away at seeing Jessamine and Tatiana. But moreover, they looked awesome and he _certainly_ will not let Jace get the better of him. Definitely not. This was it. This decides who wins. This decides who was better.

The spectators and the athletes were sitting down, preparing themselves for the day. There were also some spectators who were taking out banners and cards ready to cheer. Will tore his gaze from Cross High to face St Gabriel's. The athletes looked ready. He smiled as he leaned back on the low stone barrier. He has to make himself look calm, composed. He doesn't want Jace to see him intimidated and he _was_ which annoyed him more than anything. But, he also did this to irritate the other boy. "Will," a voice said beside him and he grinned at his adoptive mother. "As the school's athletic team captain, you should address them." Charlotte gestured to the athletic team and Will can feel the words '_you must_' in the air between them.

"Yes. That is correct dear!" Henry bounded on Will's other side before the boy could say anything. He was _so_ enthusiastic. "Get their spirits up Will! In fact, I'll tell them that you want to say-"

"No!" Will shouted out loud so that the team can hear him. Instantly, their heads all snapped towards him. "I don't need you telling them that I want to tell them something! If that is the case then I could just tell them that I wanted to tell them something myself!" Will wasn't even sure if they just understood what he said, but he shrugged it off as Henry stepped back with Charlotte and let him address the team.

He put his hands behind him, just like he always does when he talks to everyone during school assemblies. He puts on that smirk, so confident and reassuring. Now with all eyes trained on him, he speaks. "As you all know, St Gabriel's have been winning the interschools for so long now. It is only right to continue that tradition! However, in our fight for victory, we must not only use our skills. We must also use determination and courage in the face of pressure. We must also show sportsmanship. Well," he shrugs, "you have my consent to insult the enemy if you wish, but let them insult you first-" Will stopped at the glare he received from Charlotte but he did hear many people on the team laugh. The boy grinned angelically and moved on. "But show sportsmanship nevertheless. Moreover, we must uphold our reputation! We must uphold our dignity. We walked in this arena with our heads held high and we will come out with our heads held high, preferably with your team captain- yours truly -holding the trophy," people laughed again and at the corner of his eye Will spotted Jem shaking his head, an affectionate grin plastered on his face. "Now, as team captain, I can only ask one thing of you and that is to give in all you have got! Not just for the athletes but also for the spectators. Scream. That's really all you have to do. I also ask for the bands to continue their wonderful playing and the cheerleaders!"- the girls whooped -"Just do what you do. You're all _fine_," the girls who were stupid enough giggled and swooned while Jessamine and Tatiana rolled their eyes and tried to not let themselves to do what the others did. "Now," he paused for dramatic effect, "who's going to win?"

In unison, they all screamed out the school name and cheered. Will watched as the cheerleaders filed out and started doing their dances. The spectators started screaming and cheering while the band played. He grinned as Henry patted his shoulder and Charlotte sighed but smiled. "Excellent William!" Henry's patting on the shoulder has turned to full blows on his back, forcing the air out of his lungs. Will coughed violently and scowled at him. "Oh... sorry."

"Come on dear. Let's supervise," Charlotte said as she dragged Henry away only to be replaced by Jem. Will scanned over his friend. Jem looked so much paler with the black paint swirling around his arms. They were made to look like tribal marks and seeing them on Jem made Will think of Jem as a rebellious teenager. It was a ridiculous thought.

Jem's words cut off his thinking. "You seriously have a thing for giving people some ego," he shook his head. Will smiled weakly.

"Yes, but it drains me horribly," he leans on the stone barrier once more, mock-horrified. "I-I think I've lost my ego James. What does this foreshadow? Days of darkness, that's what!" Jem rolls his eyes as two freshmen approach them. One of them had sandy brown hair, the other dark brown. Will remembered them as the best 100m sprinters for their years.

"Nice speech, man," the sandy-haired one commented and Will grinned.

The other one finished his friend's sentence. "Yeah. Most people say that sports captains are stupid. They don't know how wrong they are," the one with the dark brown hair shook his head as he sighed heavily.

"No," Jem said before Will could only boast further. "They're right. He _is_ stupid. Only talkative." The freshmen burst out laughing and Will glared at Jem. He smiled good-naturedly. "But he isn't a complete idiot. He does have something in that large head of his," Jem reached over and cuffs Will in the head, brotherly affection crossing his face.

"Stop it!" Will cried out indignantly. He then turned to the other two. "Speaking of me being your team captain, why don't you drag yourselves to the 100m races? It's about to start soon for you lot," the other two grinned as they left, sprinting to the other side of the arena where the other freshmen from the other schools were gathering. Will then turned to his best friend, jabbing one slender finger on Jem's chest, "And you should be dragging Gideon away from Sophie so you can both start the javelin."

Jem grins- showing off his white teeth -then stands straight, saluting Will. Then, they smacked their closed fists and Jem did went to drag Gideon away from Sophie for javelin.

Suddenly, Will felt a gaze on his back. The boy turns away from the cheering crowd to face Jace from the other side of the arena, looking at him. He was so far away, yet Will could still see the smirk on his face.

He gives his own crooked smile.

* * *

><p>Jace took a deep breath in then shouted. Everyone turned to him; spectators, supervisors, athletes, band, cheeleaders. They all hushed as they payed attention. Jace looked at each and everyone of them, all painted with the golden swirls. He grinned, "We've all come here today for the same purpose, and that is to show everyone that, despite our origins, we are a badass school"- he listened to them guffaw at his comment -"So what if we're a public school? That doesn't give them a reason to look down at us in contempt. To mock us. They expect nothing!" he gestures to the other schools. "So we must surprise them! And let me tell you this, we will lose nothing! Nothing except our dignity and our preparations which we worked so hard for. The endless days spent training and not just for running or for whatever other sport you're doing. But also the dance practices, the band practices. The artists who made these banners and painted us since this morning. We cannot let that go to waste. We can do this. We will do our best. We will not back down," he can see some of them nod in agreement. "Now, who's taking home the gold?"<p>

"CROSS HIGH!" they said in perfect synchronisation. At that signal, the band played and Magnus and Isabelle's cheerleading squad cartwheeled their way to the cheering plain. Jace could hear the spectators start to dance and sing to the song the band played, cheering for their school. Meanwhile, all the sprinters and the javelin throwers made their way to their races and their events. Jace watched as Alec rushed to him before following Jordan Kyle to participate in the javelin. "You've done it again Jace," Alec smiled.

"Naturally," Jace grinned as he observed his best friend. Alec looked different with gold paint splattering and spiralling around him. It brought out the blue of his eyes and made him look paler.

"Well," Alec shrugged. "You do know that when you speak like that, you speak on behalf of the school but also on behalf of those who are oppressed in society."

Jace, startled by Alec's comment, raised an eyebrow. "O-kay. You make me sound like a president you know. Of the United States. But I suppose that isn't so bad. Clary would love to live in the White House," Jace mused and Alec shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't know what you're capable of don't you Jace?" before Jace could answer, Magnus appears behind Alec and kisses him on the cheek.

"Good luck darling!" Magnus gives Alec a tight hug and Jace turns away from the happy couple. Instead, he looks at a dark-haired boy on the other side of the arena. He can see that they also painted black swirls on them (it must be their school colour while theirs is gold). They looked like black fire. In fact they were tribal marks.

Jace snorted. At that moment, the boy turns around and Jace searched for his smirk.

He pulls the edge of his mouth in a crooked smile and Jace could only look back at him. It was as if they could fight merely by _looking_ at each other. Well, he did punch him, right in the face. He deserved his anger.

They kept looking at each other and Jace could almost feel the charged air in between them. He could feel the sharp sparks of electricity.

He heard a gunshot to his right and Jace heard the thousand cheers of the crowds as the first race started.

* * *

><p>Once Alec had successfully detached himself from his boyfriend, he had made his way to the middle of the arena. There was some grass here and Alec smiled at it. It reminded him of Magnus' eyes.<p>

Magnus who was now dancing with the cheerleading squad. Alec turned round to see him right in the front with Isabelle, successfully intimidating the other schools with their glittering outfits and their dance moves. Magnus was doing well, but Isabelle was on fire. She was literally making the boys from the other schools drop their mouths at her. Alec's fists clenched as he reached the javelin field and saw some of the other boys from the other schools whistle and leer at his sister. In fact, all the boys who were participating in the javelin were leering aside from Jordan and two other boys from-

Alec stopped in his tracks as he recognised the swirling black fire painted on them. St Gabriel's. One of the boys was the silver-haired one that was with the guy his best friend loathed. He remembered that boy from the car crash. He had stood there along with him as they watched in horror as their best friends fought. Alec picked up the pace again as he saw the javelin supervisor start taking names down. Beside the silver-haired boy, he saw a taller and muscular boy with sandy brown hair and calm green eyes. He had his arms crossed in front of him, making his arm muscles stand out.

"Dude," Jordan said beside him. His eyes were wide. "I'm not so sure about our chances with _that_."

Alec scowled at him. "Remember what Jace said. Surprise them," Jordan grinned at him and Alec frowned deeper. He didn't like this guy. He has to admit he was good-looking and every time Magnus talked to him, jealousy would prickle at him.

_Although lately_, Alec thought as he dropped his gaze to the green grass once more, _Magnus is talking to that Tessa girl_. Alec didn't like her. Not at all. But what was most infuriating was that she didn't look troubled whenever he acted cold towards her.

"Name?" the javelin supervisor said, cutting him off of his reverie. Alec gave his name as well as what school he and Jordan represented. The supervisor nodded then made their way towards the javelins that were stuck to the ground. Alec listened in as the supervisor went through the details and what they have to do. Finally, he allowed each school a practice before they started the real competition.

When they did start, Alec was impressed to find out that the other schools (save that of St Gabriel's which he hadn't seen yet) wasn't that good. They were okay. He felt more confident as he stepped up and took a javelin. He gripped the javelin in a bunny grip and took deep breaths. The supervisor blew the whistle and he ran. He gained speed and before he reached the white line, he leaned back and angled his body. He started the movement at his hip, then Alec let his arm then hand shoot forward just as his feet nearly touched the white line. The javelin flew and curved in a perfect arc. It spiked the ground. His had flown the furthest so far.

Alec turned back to see the other competitors (aside from Jordan) impressed. He kept down his grin as he made his way back and as Jordan stepped up. Alec bid him luck and watched with the other competitors.

There was the whistle and Jordan ran up, the javelin in his pencil grip. He knew that compared to him, Jordan was so much better. The result was too.

Jordan's was so much farther than the rest's. He heard gasps around him, but not from the students from St Gabriel's. Alec turned to them to see their impressed expression still intact.

Once Jordan had made his way back to the mostly stunned crowd, the silver-haired boy had made his way forward. Alec watched him carefully. He picked up the javelin, very sure of what he was doing. Then, the whistle blowed and he ran. Alec couldn't help but be the one amazed this time. Despite looking ill, he ran fast. Alec watched even more closely as he leaned back and threw the javelin. It flew in a perfect arc and landed just next to his.

_Wow_. The people around him (aside from his muscular friend) probably had the same thought. The silver-haired boy smiled as the other boy stepped forward. Alec thought he could hear people gulp behind him.

He picked up one of the javelin spears and on the whistle, he ran. Alec could see the cords of muscle stand out as he ran. He held his breath as the boy leaned back and his arm and hand shot forward. He could hear the javelin cut the air-

There was a loud _thud!_ as the javelin spiked the area right next to Jordan's javelin. Alec let out the breath he held and turned to Jordan.

His eyes were sparkling.

* * *

><p>Clary sighed as she got up. Already, her surroundings were littered with wrappers and chip bags. People were cheering on as the 100m sprints passed by. She left Simon and Maia who were still talking excitedly about <em>Assassin's Creed: Revelations<em>, Tessa listening to them in amusement. Clary covered her eyes as she passed by many more of her glittering schoolmates. It was pretty cool, but a pain in the eyes. She suddenly wondered if it'll give them an advantage. If the glittering would make the other competitors blind. Although, she was confident enough to know that Jace was going to win his 100m sprint.

He was literally grinning with excitement as Maryse talked to him. When she did finish he nodded and she went quickly to him before he can dash away. "Good luck!" she said and he grinned at her and dived in for a quick kiss.

"Cheer for me!" he waved back as he dragged Magnus with him towards the 100m sprints. Clary nodded then hurried her way back towards the others, telling them to get ready to scream for Jace.

* * *

><p>His nerves were on fire.<p>

Magnus was complaining and whining as he ripped him away from the cheerleading squad. He ignored him. The only thing he cared about was the 100m sprints, him and Will. This was part one of their fight. He was competing in this, the 1500m as well as the 4x100 relay race. Jace knew well enough that Will would be in the same races as he.

_I'm going to win. I'm going to win_, he chanted in his head.

* * *

><p>The raven flew in lazy circles above the arena. It watched as two dots stood out to him more than the other dots. One was a dark dot with a golden one right next to it. The raven watched carefully as it heard the sound of a gun going off, as it saw a puff of smoke. Then, the two dots it watched shot forward, faster than the others. It watched in anticipation as the two dots tried to beat each other.<p>

But that was the thing.

They stayed exactly the same.

They couldn't beat the other.

Below the raven were sounds of people cheering, screaming for one of the other dots to win. But they both finished in a tie.

The raven flew away.

* * *

><p>Jessamine sniffed as the 100m races finished. She absolutely could not care more about Will and his madness. So what if he tied with the other competitor for first place? It didn't mean he has to go off into a glaring competition with the <em>other<em> boy. She shook her head as she turned back to Tatiana Lightwood. The girl also ignored the race. Instead, she was staring at the Cross High cheerleading squad in evident fury. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides, her eyes glinting with anger. "Jessie, we may have no choice," she turned to the fair-haired girl. "It's time for Code Red."

The words struck Jessie hard and she could nearly faint. Her hand flew to her mouth in an instant. "_What?_" she whispered fiercely as she huddled close to Tatiana. "Tatiana! This is too early for that! We only agreed to do it when we're _really_ desperate."

"And we are," Tatiana gripped the other girl's wrist, her eyes hardening. "Tell the others. I'll tell the band to play 'Sexy Back'," Jessamine gulped in worry. She was fearing this. She didn't want to do this song.

Tatiana could sense her reluctance. Suddenly, she gripped Jessamine's shoulders and made her face the Cross High cheerleading squad. She pointed an angry finger at a girl with long black hair. The girl could've been a goddess. She was beautiful.

And she hated that. She _must_ be the most beautiful of them all! As if to fuel her hate, Tatiana pointed to some of the boys who were drooling over the girl. She then whirled Jessamine around to show that some boys from their school were doing the same thing. "WHAT?" Jessamine cried out. "T-that's not right! They love _me_!"

"Then show them!" Tatiana turned the girl to face her again. "Show them you are the best!"

She nodded. "Tell the others. _I'll_ tell the band to play Justin Timberlake."

* * *

><p>Clary watched closely as the first set of scores were displayed. They all did. They held their breath...<p>

And they were exactly tied with St Gabriel's.

"Oh my," she heard Tessa say next to her. Clary turned to see her utterly surprised. "A tie? That's not good," she bit down on her lip.

Clary's eyebrows furrowed at her comment. "Why not?"

Tessa smiled at her. "Because that will only make Jace and Will even more determined." Clary couldn't help but agree with Tessa. In fact, she now looked at Jace as he gripped the low stone barrier, looking up at the scores. He was still, in a very creepy way she has never seen him before. She can't say she liked seeing her boyfriend so tense. It was actually starting to irritate her.

For the past two months, the only thing Jace thought about was this day. He didn't talk about anything else. A part of her worried for his sanity. The other part was absolutely unhappy with him and his preoccupied mind. At times, she thought he's about to write a song on how afraid he was for this day.

Her musing was interrupted when she heard people start gasping around her. Clary looked up to see what was making everyone stop and stare. She has to admit she's seen surprises today, such as Jace _not_ winning the 100m. But this was different.

Suddenly, she found herself open mouthed too.

It was the cheerleading squad for St Gabriel's.

* * *

><p>At one moment, she was chatting away happily with Magnus. In another, she was standing hands on her hips with her mouth set into a tight line. Isabelle didn't like these girls. She didn't like them at all. Not just because they liked showing off their pearl and diamond earrings, but also because they were being absolutely-<p>

"Isabelle," Magnus placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her away from the cheerleading squad who had now caught the attention of nearly everyone in the arena. Isabelle turned away from them to look up at Magnus. His eyes were gleaming. An edge in them that said; "Discretion is the better part of valour. Let's back away from this before we make a fight."

"But Magnus!" she protested, but the sparkling man waved it off. "Oh please! I just want to show them that we can be so much better!"

"And we can do that," he narrowed his eyes at her, "by winning the interschools."

* * *

><p>The sun was high overhead and Isabelle sighed. <em>Ugh, so sticky!<em> she fanned herself with her hand as she looked at Maia Roberts who were on the other side of the track. She was stretching, her entire body a bundle of coiled energy waiting to explode. She herself was excited, but the sun was preventing her from jumping too much in anticipation. Instead, she satisfied herself with her nerves jangling, her fingers twitching. Besides, she didn't want to waste energy. She's carefully planned out this day so she has enough energy for both the cheerleading and the running and jumping. She still has long jump to do. Originally she was also going to participate in the hurdles, but Maia took her place for her after she'd explained she can't because of the cheering.

Isabelle looked at the supervisor, waiting for him to gesture them forward so they can take their places. When he did, her entire body filled with adrenaline and she took in deep breaths.

"On your marks," she got down.

"Get set," she raised herself slightly, her converse shoes (of course she'd wear her cheerleader costume during sprints!) scraping the ground.

"GO!" there was the gunshot and Isabelle could imagine herself as the bullet. She shot forward and the next thing she felt was the stretch of muscles, the breathing in and out, the excitement she had built up releasing. She glanced at her side and nearly laughed. She and Maia were in an easy lead.

It didn't take long. Soon enough, she was finished and she high-fived with the other girl. Magnus was right. Discretion is the better part of valour. "That was so awesome!" she squealed as she jumped up and-

Somebody ran into her. The force was enough to send her backward, to make her right foot twist painfully. She landed on her side and commotion immediately began around her. Maia and Magnus were over her, helping her up. That was when she felt the pain shoot up her leg. She quietly told them to set her down again, telling Magnus of the pain in such a carefree way (as it is how she does things) as if she was only remarking about a piece of grass stuck on her shirt. Magnus checked the wound and after a few prodding in some cases where she says it does hurt, he concludes that she's twisted her ankle.

"WHAT?" Isabelle knew that this was very bad. She has long jump to do. "B-but I still have another event! And the cheerleading! Who _bumped_ me?"she looked around frantically, trying to find the criminal.

"I did," a girl stepped out of the crowd that had gathered in front of her. There were black paint swirling around her arms. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was running and I lost my footing and it was an accident I swear!" Her face looked sincerely horrified and Isabelle would've believed her if it wasn't for the fact that she was from St Gabriel's.

Maia snorted. "Oh really?" her voice was sarcastic. The girl opened her mouth in horror and shook her head. Isabelle could only watch in disdain as Magnus and Maia helped her up. Isabelle limped her way back to Cross High in silent fury and, at the same time, worry. Who was to take her place now? Maia may be good at hurdles, but long jump was another feat for her. What they need is someone tall. As tall as her preferably...

Isabelle looked up as Alec fussed around her. As she raised her head, she caught sight of Tessa open-mouthed.

Wait. Tessa.

"Magnus, can you do me a favour?"

* * *

><p>Jem leaned on the low stone barrier as he watched Will's back as he made his way to the 1500m. He sighed heavily as he saw his best friend's determined strides. He really worried for him. He's known Will for so long and is very familiar with his logic and how he responds to things that happen to him, but this was another thing altogether. This was not something that would not end good and he knew that. He would warn him, but he fears it would only make things so much more worse. Jem can only watch. He has to let the river run its own course.<p>

The boy looked up. They were still on a tie.

* * *

><p>The sun beat down on his back and he dragged in quick short breaths as he passed another lap. This was it, the last lap. Will grinned as he heard Jace behind him. He was winning. He was actually winning! He just had to keep going. Keep going for a few more. Fire was already coursing through him and his body ached. Running for that long was painful, but it would be worth it.<p>

The grin went wider. If he won against Jace in this, it would put them in the lead.

_Yes, yes_, he thought as he followed the curve. There it was, the finish line. He was so close!

Behind him, he heard Jace whistle. "Go Tessa!"

He faltered at the comment. Will glanced up in curiosity and immediately wished he didn't.

The boy can hear his heart beat faster- which wasn't helping at all since he was already running! -as he saw her stand there with the other competitors for the long jump. She was competing! Tessa had her arms crossed, biting her lip in worry. Her gray eyes were wide as she looked at them. Will could see that the gold paint had brought out the colour of her eyes. In fact, if anything, it made her look more-

Jace passed him.

He cursed to himself as he forced himself to run faster. His legs could have been stone, but he dragged them painfully forward. He could see Jace struggling too. The finish line was getting closer. Only twenty more metres. He kept running. He had to run. He had to!

They both passed over the line at the same time and he growled at himself. If only he didn't look! Will cursed in his head over and over again as he sucked in air, as if he couldn't get enough of it. He raised his head and saw Jace breathing hard too. He wished he could punch him right then for pulling such a dirty trick! But he didn't have the energy for it. He was sore.

Slowly, the world came back to him piece by piece. He found his strength and his breathing resumed to a regular pattern. So did his heartbeat. _Damn you Tess_.

"Will?" _she_ said beside him. He turned around sharply to give her a piece of his mind and to tell her to leave him alone, but once he did, he had looked into those ridiculously beautiful eyes of hers and his throat closed. Her mouth was twitched up in amusement and her eyes shone bright. "Are you alright? You look really tired." The sun shone behind her, making the gold paint light up her face. He couldn't speak.

_Damn you Tess_.

He settled for a scowl which made the smile disappear from her face and her mouth to turn to a frown. "Alright then," she whispered, holding her chin high then turning away from him, back to the long jump where they were still waiting for the other competitors to arrive. Will watched as she walked away.

_Damn you Tess_.

He ran after her, clearing his throat once he reached her side. "So you're competing for long jump? I honestly didn't think you were into jumping much, although I do remember very distinctly the time when we went swimming-"

She cut him off by stopping, he nearly bumping into her. The look she threw him was stormy. He gave her the same look, only meaning to make fun but she took it as an offence. Will's mouth quirked up at the corner and he could see people eyeing them with curiosity in his peripheral vision. He wished he could tell them to go away.

Finally, after enough heated looks, she opened her mouth to speak. However, the supervisor had called her over, telling her that the event was about to begin. She nodded and threw him one last look before walking off.

He ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "T-tess?" he called out. He was pleased that she stopped to turn back to him.

She sighed heavily. "What now, Will?"

"... Good luck."

* * *

><p>He left, leaving her in a bundle of confusions. A whole twisted bundle of it.<p>

The supervisor called on her again and Tessa remembered what she had to do. She had to do the long jump.

She didn't want to do it, but Isabelle and Magnus had begged her so much that she had no choice. Besides, nobody else could do it except for Maia who unfortunately has to do the high jump at the same time.

So she gave in and gotten herself into Isabelle's PE clothes (she brought them just in case) and they had given her a quick training for the event.

Tessa took a deep breath in as she made her way to the event. All the other competitors had already arrived and had already done their practices. The supervisor told her that she couldn't do hers, now that she wasted their time. She felt bad, but it was her fault. She shouldn't have talked to Will. It only made her mad at him and the supervisor unhappy with her. _Damn you Will_.

She stepped back as she watched girl after girl from school after school jump. Every time they did, her stomach twisted in worry. She was going to make a fool of herself. She knows she will.

But she will face it. She's already been through worse things. She could do this.

"Miss Tessa Gray," the supervisor said and she stepped up just as the girl from St Gabriel's (she remembered her name was Morgana. The girl gave her a contemptuous look which she ignored) stepped out of the pit. The helpers smoothed out the sand. Tessa looked ahead of her. She knows she can do this. Magnus and Isabelle had reassured her.

The supervisor gave her a nod. She ran forward- not too fast, not too slow, just gathering momentum -her breathing coming in quick and deep. It had been a long time since she's stretched her legs too. Since she's properly ran.

She jumped before she hit the white line. Tessa brought her feet out, trying to remember to keep in balance. She hit the sand and for a moment, she teetered between falling backward and falling forward. Then, she found her balance and stood. She turned around, waiting for someone to measure and take down the distance she's covered.

They all looked at her in surprise. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion then she looked behind her and her own mouth dropped open. She's landed farther than she expected.

In fact, she might've won first place.

* * *

><p>The day passed by without much progress. They remained closely tied for first place. Every single human being was anticipating for someone to take a lead, but as the scores shifted and changed, they would remain tied.<p>

It was going to be a very close finale.

* * *

><p>The raven came back to a tense atmosphere. A very tense one indeed. Like how someone may have adjusted the strings on a violin to the near snapping point of the strings, that perhaps the slightest pressure from the bow will cause it to break. Curious, the raven swooped down one last time, its beady black eyes observing its surroundings.<p>

Everyone was cheering, screaming as the final race of the day- senior 4x100m relay -took place. The raven watched as the competitors all put themselves in their proper positions. Suddenly, the cheering turned to silence. Deadly still silence.

There was a gunshot.

Then they shot forward as the crowd erupted once more.

The raven watched in anticipation as two took the lead, equally tied. Then they passed the baton to their teammates. Once again, they were tied. The raven focused on these two schools, the others so far behind that it didn't matter anymore. They passed the baton again and the cheering that had began grew so much louder. Turned to screaming.

The silver dot and the rainbow-coloured dot passed the baton to the familiar black and gold dot. The two dots raced each other. The raven found a sense of deja vu as it watched them try and defeat each other to no avail. The screaming turned louder.

And they finished as a tie once more.

The raven flew away.

Tessa watched, like the rest, as Jace and Will both collapsed to the ground. Their heads were thrown back as they dragged in painful breaths. It looks like they've given in their all. Teachers rushed to them, but they waved away their help and instead ripped the water bottles from their hands. In the distance, she heard one of the supervisors for the race say that it was a tie. As in really a tie. She had heard they checked even the slow motion, but it was a tie. "Oh, Jace," Clary breathed beside her and Tessa patted her hand comfortingly. "I should help him."

"That would be best," Tessa agreed and Clary bolted upright and ran towards her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Jem had bent down over Will and was helping him up.

The girl looked up and checked the scores.

It was still a tie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it. It was very long filled with very random sports stuff. **

**The part that I took from _Take the Lead _(2006) is what Antonio Banderas (Mr Dulaine) says; "You take them by surprise. They expect nothing! Nothing from you! You have nothing to lose except for what you have worked for so far." I used it as part of Jace's quick speech. By the way, which one said a better speech, Will or Jace? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter I suppose. I really am trying hard to update as frequent as I can. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Aaaaand Chapter TEN! Woohoo! So happy! This is the chapter I really wanted to write ever since I began this story. You'll see why and also, things will start to make sense now (by that I mean the chapter with the drug scene).**

**Oh and I wanted to explain something that I didn't get to last chapter (Thanks to ShadowhuntingNephilim123 for the reminder). That part with the ravens last chapter must've looked weird, but I used the ravens as a perspective because they are not biased. If I were to put it into Tessa or Clary or Isabelle or Jem or Charlotte's perspective- in anyone in the two schools' perspective -then I would have to put a part in which they would speak out their feelings and hope somebody would win out of the two. But I don't want that. I want those scenes to be seen purely as it is with no bias. Sure, you might say even Tessa has no bias because she's been to both schools, but I think deep inside her she'd prefer Will would win so he can stop torturing himself. **

**So I hope that's clear. **

**AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS BY THE WAY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I am definitely not Cassandra Clare and no, I do not own the Infernal Devices.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Ten-<p>

The door slammed shut and Charlotte watched as the silverware and the cups in front of her rattled. She watched as they blurred for a second then stilled. Meanwhile, Henry was fiddling with his magazine and she knew well enough he wasn't actually reading. He was also anxious of what the boy will do now. She sighed heavily and buried her arms in her head as she heard footfalls behind her and can only know it's Jessamine come to complain about Will waking her up.

Sometimes, she really missed Jem and his calmness.

"-it's too early for this!" Jessamine finally ended her whining and immediately went to grab herself some tea. Charlotte watched as the girl made her way to the television and turned it on. The sounds filled the room, the colours of the television gleaming on the tiled floor, and she listened in to the morning news, trying to not worry about her adoptive son. There were news about serial rapists and Charlotte took her head out of her arms to look at Jessamine with tired eyes.

"Jessie, did you hear that? You should be careful okay?" Jessamine snorted delicately as if to say she'll never let her guard down. Charlotte shook her head again and turned to her husband who- fortunately for him -was engrossed in his magazine again. Sometimes she wished she could be like Henry. Let things fly past her mind and forget all the bad things in life. Maybe that was what she loved about him most. His optimism.

It was Saturday and yesterday had been a quick blur. Obviously, it had been a tie so technically both schools won. But, Will still looked unsatisfied with what happened and no matter how hard she convinced him that it was alright, he wouldn't take the scowl of his face. The same thing happened to the student body president of Cross High who she noticed was the same boy who was part of the car crash months ago.

Knowing these, she _knew_ with deadly insight that Will is not telling her something and that there was something deeper to this 'resentment' of his. She feared it has something to do with the accident and she feared even more for Will's safety because if he was angry or sad or in any way unhappy with the world, he tends to take it out on walls and bloody knuckles. He had always been like that since his parents died and no matter how hard she tries to soothe him, he will always have a punctured heart. A missing component. A vital piece to complete him.

Sometimes, she wished she could be enough of a mother for him but that was never likely.

Feeling her distress, her husband stood from his chair and slid a comforting arm across her shoulder. "Don't worry dear. I'm sure he won't hurt himself this time. Besides, I believe he is far too sore to even hurt something."

Charlotte managed to pull up a smile at Henry's attempts. She patted his hand as thanks just as she heard another news story. This time, Jessamine- at the corner of her eyes -bolted upright. "Oh my..."

"What is it?" Charlotte turned and saw George Blackwell's photo. _Oh that's right_. She suddenly remembered a meeting Benedict had with all the teachers. This particular case completely slid off her mind. George Blackwell had been missing and his parents were worried. But now... why was he in the news?

The news reporter sounded so sorrowful. "_These two boys were found dead inside a dumpster bin in a deserted alleyway just this morning with a gun between them. The corpses have been rotting for months and it was a big surprise nobody had noticed. The police knew that they had both shot themselves by accident but among the crime scene were also packets of crystal meth. It is clear that these boys were trading, but as to who was the dealer and who was the buyer, the police aren't sure._" They turned to a policeman on the scene. Charlotte saw the yellow police tape crisscrossing behind him.

"_Surely, one was the dealer. These two boys are from completely different schools. One, Dennis Fallowmore, is from Cross High and the other, Mr Blackwell, is from St Gabriel's. Obviously, people would be pointing fingers, but we hope that these accusations will not be too serious. We are putting our best men to solve this crime._"

They turned back to the news reporter. "_Trials shall be held in a few weeks. But for now, families of these boys are mourning. Back to you Sam._"

The silence that followed was frightening. Henry broke it with a sigh. "This is bad."

"It is."

* * *

><p>Isabelle took a sip from her coffee while Magnus recounted more of his fabulous tales to Alec, Jordan, Maia and Simon. Her ankle was on its way healing and she was truly glad that she didn't need a cast. Imagine how embarrassing it would be for her! She joined in the laughter. "Magnus! How can you do that?" She shook her head disbelieving, her eyes wide. "Peru? Seriously?"<p>

Magnus nodded. "Lovely days," he grinned and she sighed with a roll of her eyes. Just then, her eyes caught a colourful square inside the bar and she looked towards it. It was the television.

Then she gasped as she heard the news. "Oh... what?" the others all turned with curious eyes and after the news ended, they all stared at it. "Dennis..." As far as Isabelle was aware, that dude was awesome. He was a nice guy and even if he did look sickly all the time... but it couldn't be because he had crystal meth! No. She knew Dennis had an unhappy home and that his mother was often sick. Dennis can't have traded crystal meth! He can't! Isabelle shook her head disbelieving. "I do not like this."

"Neither do we," a voice said behind her and the group look towards _them_. They had superior smirks on their face along with their shiny shoes and their designer clothes and their stupid arrogant faces she just wanted to punch. Isabelle shot forward and greeted the boy. "Cross High student. Obviously your friend was the one that killed our friend," the boy whispered fiercely as Isabelle wobbled on her feet. Stupid ankle.

Around them, people had began to stare. Isabelle was about to retort with her voice low and threatening, but Maia had bolted upright too. Her face was a mask of cold fury and hatred. "Excuse me? The news said that they shot each other by _accident_!"

Behind the boy, a girl laughed. Isabelle looked around to notice it was one of the girls from the cheerleading squad yesterday. "Oh please. Spare us your excuses. You're all pathetic little things. You all do bad things, we know. George had nothing to do with this. We're sure of it. He was set up by one of your barbaric friends." Maia reached towards the girl, hands clawed, but Jordan bounded up and grabbed her around the waist to stop her. The girl behind the boy stepped back slightly- in fear -but she still had hatred in her gaze. "See? Even now you show your barbaric-_ness_."

"That's not a word," Simon pointed out. Isabelle noticed that he too got up. And so did Alec but Magnus stayed seated and watched them all in silence.

The girl scoffed at Simon, but it was the boy who spoke. "Shut up you low-grade-"

It was too much for her. She swung at the boy and he fell backwards, his friends catching him. Around them, people watched with open mouths and their cellphones out, taking a video of them. Isabelle couldn't care much about her surroundings. "Don't you _dare_ call Simon that. He's a good man, probably better than you. You stuck-up ba-"

But she never got to finish her sentence as the girl launched on her.

And with that, a fight broke out.

* * *

><p>In the horizon, the sky churned. Black clouds pressed against the city and Tessa sighed heavily as she entered Central Park. She needed to cut through it to get to home early, or else the rain will catch her and the books she borrowed from the library will get wet.<p>

A wry smile pulled up at her mouth. She cared more about the books than her own health.

The trees all formed into a green blur around her, the occasional person dotting here and there. She marvelled at the peace. Unusually, it was quiet today at the park. The only sounds she could hear were the rustling of the leaves and the skittering of rubbish around her. She frowned at the litter. It spoiled the natural features of the lovely place.

She was now cutting through a silent and abandoned part of the park and she decided to hurry up her pace. She sped with the bicycle, and she smiled as the air whipped around her, her white dress billowing behind-

There was a man and she immediately pressed hard on the brakes. It wasn't enough to stop the bicycle from hitting him. The man crumpled and fell to the ground as she cried out. "Oh no!" She said as she finally stopped and got off the bike. It rattled on its side as she threw it away. "Oh no... oh no... oh, I'm so sorry!" she whispered as she ran to the man. He was surely one of the homeless folks. How horrible she felt right then! Tessa dropped to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sir? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, he laughed and behind her, she heard the hissing of tyres. Her head whipped around to see three other men behind her. They were all tall.

They held knives and one of them had slashed the tires of her bike.

Then, the man she was leaning over also took out his own knife and slashed down her dress. She pulled away just in time before the white dress was ripped. "Look-y here boys," they leered as she backed away from them. Her heart was an irregular metronome and she can feel fear bubbling up inside her along with a sense of disbelief. Of all the things that could happen on a _Saturday morning_! What did they want with her? Definitely something that wasn't good. She wanted to scream and run away from them, but her throat closed and her legs felt like stone. "Pretty girl. Why, didn't you hear the news?" The man that she thought she had hurt stood up with a licking of his lips.

Oh no.

She whirled and made a break for it- her legs finally bending to her commands -but one of them grabbed her around the waist and she finally had the ability to scream as she thrashed. They laughed as the man dragged her back towards them and she finally found herself surrounded by their evil stares, their eyes glinting with malice and something that made her disgusted. This can't be happening. One of them pulled on her dress skirts and she kicked them away with a yell. The man cried out in pain and lunged at her. She managed to dodge away, but the knife cut her forearm and she can feel the blood start to spill down her arm, to her wrists and dripping down her fingertips. "Whoa, whoa," one of them told off the other in a sickeningly calm voice. "We can't kill her yet."

With that, she screamed. She pulled back her foot and stepped on the man's instep- the one who held her. The man cried out and she sent her elbow flying to his throat. The man was sprawled on the ground. Then she kicked him away and made a break for it.

Once again, they caught her. A man pinned her to the ground and hissed in her ear. His breath stank of beer and she cringed away as her hair fell around her. "Don't worry dear-y. We won't-"

There was a sharp yell of pain.

* * *

><p>He had been thinking about the student body president of Cross High, walking around the parts of the park that gave him peace, when he heard her.<p>

Her scream sent a chill down his spine and he immediately found himself running as every nerve in his body cried out _Tessa! TESSA! _

He also heard chuckles- sickening laughter -mixed among the screams and he could feel the rage flare around him. He decided to break through the trees- there was no time to follow the path! The branches whipped at his face and his bare skin, but he was relentless. He could hear the scream much louder now. How come he was the only one that could hear it?

But that didn't matter as he pushed the foliage away, his legs taking him forward and- upon spotting a man with a knife -charged himself at him. In an instant, he had taken his arm and pulled on it then gave it a sharp twist. The man fell to the ground, yelling and cursing as he clutched his arm that he broke. Another man came barrelling towards him and he just kicked them away. They lay flat on their backs, groaning, next to one who was already lying on his back when he appeared.

Then he turned and saw _him_ with his body caged over _her_ and the need to _really_ hurt somebody became ever more desperate. The man stood, frightened. _He should be_, he thought rather sadistically in his head as he saw a long gash down her forearm. "What did you do?" he asked and the man bolted.

Will ran after him but, all of a sudden, she was upright and pulled on his jacket sleeve. "No!" he looked at her incredulously as the man got farther away, disappearing around the corner. He was lucky he was fast. "No, let him go."

"_Let him go_?" he turned towards her, his voice bordering on sarcasm but thought better of it. At the corner of his eyes, the other men ran away, taking their chances. He was to ran after them but- unexpectedly -she wrapped her arms around his neck and _hugged_ him, her face burying into his chest. Then, she crumpled to the ground bringing him with her. He can feel her warm blood as it ran down her arm and dripped onto his neck.

"Just let it go. We can go to the police later," her voice was small and probably frightened- who wouldn't be? Will spotted her bicycle and the slashed tyres and he can feel all the rage brewing inside him once again. He _really_ wanted to hurt them.

But he can't leave her right then, wounded and alone. No matter what, she's his first priority.

Tessa remained silent as they just sat there on the ground with her head in the crook of his neck. Her breathing was shallow and quick and he just noticed that her arms slightly trembled around him.

He felt the anger dissipate as he attempted to comfort her. He hugged her back and pulled her to him hoping that he could help her but not necessarily sure of what to say.

But perhaps words weren't enough. Maybe this was better, easier. _Acta non verba_. Deeds, not words

Then, the sky opened and rain showered around them lightly, making soft sounds as he watched them drip down her hair. Knowing her, he whispered and told her that it was alright. She can cry now and nobody would notice. She shook her head and he let a laugh out as he pulled her closer, as he clung to this girl whom feelings for he cannot explain. Were things like that even possible? He smoothed her hair comfortingly as he pressed his face to her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered as he felt hot tears spill onto his neck. She pulled back and looked up at him.

His breath caught.

The dull light shone on her, making her pale skin glow, her dress around her to shine an immaculate white. Her hair fell around her face in rich brown curls, the raindrops making them glisten. She smiled at him, so sweetly. Then her eyes, those blue-gray eyes he could never stop staring at. They glinted with the watery tears and it reminded him of the sky way back in Wales. The clouds as they rolled in over the mountains. When he was young, he would wake up very early every morning just to see that and grin at it. The colour of the heavens were in her eyes. Why were they in her eyes? Of all places.

Unconsciously, he had reached up with a hand and brushed her hair away from her face. The smile slipped away and her eyebrows furrowed into confusion. What was he doing? He felt like he was trapped in a daze. Like he was in a living dream. But it was a happy dream.

Wait. He was _happy_? Of all the things he could be now, he was _happy_?

His fingers slid under her chin and he lifted her face and he leaned in. He stopped though, waiting for permission. She closed her eyes and he took it as a yes.

Had it really been such a long time? Had he been in the dark for so long after his beloved family's deaths? Of course, there would be occasional flickers of light, a candle, to his life. That would be Charlotte and Henry and- he has to admit -even Jessamine performing the archetype irritating little sister. Then, there were the sudden constant bursts. That was Jem and the books.

Then there was her. A liberating glow. A bright sun. But he never realised the magnitude of this light until he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gosh. It's too sappy! And what is up with Will and all this angst-y problems? Ugh. Alright. Maybe I'm just telling myself off, but I actually did like the end. **

**Me: Finally! Will, finally!**

**Will: *stops kissing Tessa* Sorry, what did you say?**

**Me: Oh no, it's alright. Go back to what you were doing. **

**Tessa: *winks***

**Haha. :D Anyhoo, hope you liked it! I finished this quite fast. Wow. What is wrong with me?**

**Aaand, I also want to say sorry if Tessa sounds a bit weak here. But, seriously, if this happened to me I'd cry to. I'd be so terrified. **

**Until next time! There will be... I don't know. There'll be Jessamine taking a photo of something that's for sure. But of what? A koala? A dead man? Herself? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello? Anyone here? Wait, let me just clear up the dust.**

**WOO HOOO! **Yearly e**xams are over and I'm back! Hello everyone. How have you all been? I know I've been away for like... 10 months. However, I suppose it was all for a good cause. I had educational priorities, not to mention that I really liked my school courses.**

**But I'm back and I have every intention to finish Supremacy. Now, enough with the babble and on with the story! I hope you like this chapter and if you have any complaints, comments, feel free to review. There's not much **left **in this story (3 chapters? 2?) which is quite good because I believe it's about time that Supremacy should finish.**

**Disclaimer: No... I am not Cassandra Clare.**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, has put the story on favourite and/or alert so far! Absolutely grateful! :D Terribly sorry if I couldn't reply to all of you individually for life is still quite happening at a fast pace. Haven't the time.**

* * *

><p>-Chapter Eleven-<p>

Her lips were still burning.

She stared outside as she bit down on her bottom lip, trying hard to forget what had occurred. The rain fell around the car in angry torrential sheets, washing out the colours of the reflective skyscrapers piercing the heavens, blurring the bright neons signs and smudging what was left of the trees, leaving behind a green blob. She watched as passersby took out their umbrellas, ducked into cover or just let themselves get wet. The business man tried to preserve his suit while the homeless allowed themselves to be drowned, probably hoping they could melt away too in the hopes that they- at the very least -don't have to face what's left of the dreary world.

But inside, everything remained still and quiet except for the pattering of the rain onto the car roof. She let out a careful breath as her fingers made their way to her wound- "Don't touch it," he finally whispered and she could hear her heart immediately pick up its pace.

Tessa put her hand away obediently and went back to staring outside.

They exchanged no words on the rest of the way to the Branwell household- it was closest to the park and he said that he had to clean her wound first.

Finally, he pulled up into the garage and turned off the car. Tessa opened the car door as she stepped out, her curiosity immediately pricking at her like it always did. She's never been really inside the Branwell household.

She felt his fingers slip under her elbow and he guided her up the stairs and into a living room. Compared to her own ancient home, his was modern. Rich black leather couches and a soft white carpet underneath them. Tessa felt bad at seeing her wet clothes. Now, it would probably drench the lush carpet.

She heard a mumbling behind her and she turned to see Will into the adjoining kitchen-slash-dining room. He was holding a sticky note in his hands. "Hmmm... Charlotte and Henry went to the police station. Apparently Jessamine tagged along..."

Tessa couldn't help but be horrified. Not at the fact on why the Branwells were at the police station- well she was worried, she has to admit -but more because she was alone. With him. In a house unsupervised by any adults.

She forced herself to calm as he put away the note and reached for the first-aid kit above the cupboards. "Could've put it in a much more inconvenient place..." he grumbled sarcastically as he finally grabbed the kit and turned to her. She saw his eyes- the unmistakeable dark blue -flash for a second before it cleared away of any emotion. "Come on," he motioned her towards the couch as he sat down on it, not caring whether or not his own clothes wet the couch.

She composed herself before sitting next to him. Tessa watched as he opened the kit and took out several items; bandages, cotton, cloth, antiseptic. He drenched the cloth with the rubbing alcohol before he gestured for her to give him her wounded arm. She did so, having to move closer to him in the process.

He worked fast, cleaning away the dried blood, his pale hands a flurry of movement. Will seemed to be concentrating on the wound and nothing else. She watched in fascination as he tended to her, as his warm fingers gently held her arm. Finally, she couldn't stop herself, "Will, I think you should be a doctor."

The hands stopped and he looked up at her in incredulity. "What?" The next moment, he was laughing and she shifted in her seat, embarrassed.

He continued chuckling to himself as he finished cleaning the wound. When he had finished bandaging it did she pull her arm back and looked at his handiwork. It was quite good. She turned back to see him packing away; discarding the bloody cloths into a plastic bag and placing back the antiseptic into the kit as well as the leftover bandages. After he shut the lid with a _click!_, he turned to her.

She stared back as she fell into his blue eyes, all the while wondering what he was thinking. Was he recounting to himself with his usual pride and arrogance what he did at the park? With a disappointment far stronger than she expected, she made to leave the seat. Of course. She can't have been the first to have kissed him.

But he gripped her hand, all of a sudden, and pulled her into his arms. She was encircled in his tight embrace and she looked up in surprise as he spoke to her. "Where are you going?" he whispered with a smile on his face.

Then he swooped in for a sweet kiss, then another. But, unlike at the park, she didn't feel the sparks. She was left behind with a feeling of hollowness, of a tinge of sadness.

He must've noticed for he pulled away and asked her what was wrong.

She would've asked the question, but she didn't want his answer.

Tessa detached herself from him, but he only held her hand more tightly this time, clinging onto her as if for dear life. She looked at him in alarm and noticed the wild look in his eyes. A pleading and vulnerable look. "I-I'm sorry. D-did I hurt you?" he stuttered.

She wasn't sure how to voice her concerns for they sounded both selfish and- she has to admit -quite possessive. She found the thought of not being his first kiss more saddening, but she should've known. He didn't have those devilish looks for nothing. "Please Tess," he breathed and her breath nearly hitched at hearing 'please'. "Tell me."

But what was exactly her problem? How did his history with other girls bring so much pain? It wasn't as if she-

She gasped out in surprise, an unexpected blow followed by the quickening of her heart. Tessa turned back to him. He looked vulnerable, sad. He still gripped her hand, the same gentle fingers that tended to her now brushing back a strand of her hair, caressing her cheek. There was a flush to his cheeks and she can see longing in him.

Tessa then cupped a hand to her mouth as she stared at him more. Will wanted her. No. Needed her. As much as she- as she just realised -needed him. _But all those coldness to each other_... the thought echoed in her mind, but it brought forth another one. This one contradicted her thought. It showed a library, a pale hand, her first words with him. And no matter how much they fought or aged, she saw that they'd still be the same people. They'd still talk about books. _Their_ books.

He grinned, shyly (Will? Shyly?). "I'm not usually one for sappiness- I fear it takes away all the manly bravado in me -but I think I love you," he said the words as if he was still testing them. As if he wasn't quite sure. As if he hadn't spoken them _before_.

Will hung his head and looked at her through his thick eyelashes. Her heart softened and she smiled, the smile stretching so far it hurt. He raised his head in utter shock then he spoke her name before pulling her back in.

She felt the sparks this time.

They had been so caught up in their own little world- their own bliss, their slice of heaven -that they didn't hear the footsteps. It wasn't until the _click!_ that they pulled away hastily and turned towards the doorway. "Great blackmail material," Jessamine waved her phone, a greedy smile on her lovely face.

Will darted forward, faster than the eye could see, and snatched the phone from Jessamine. Tessa watched as Jessamine tried getting her phone back- thrashing and yelling included -but Will had raised the phone above him, away from the other girl's reach. He was looking at the photo with a giddy light in his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you you're such a great photographer Jessie?" The blonde girl huffed in consternation and stomped with her one foot. Meanwhile, Tessa flushed. Will noticed and smiled at her. "I'll get rid of it. _After_ I save it in my hard drive," she sighed heavily and crossed her arms as the blush intensified.

"-give it back!" Jessamine protested as Will went to sit down next to her. He showed her the photo and she groaned as she hid her face in her hands. He laughed as he took out his phone and sent the photo using the bluetooth. He got rid of the photo (as he promised and as he should) and gave Jessamine's phone back.

"Grrr." Jessie shook in fury before turning around and leaving. Tessa watched as she stomped down the hallway and slammed her door closed. She turned back to Will at the same time Jessamine popped out again. "By the way, Charlotte and Henry needs you at the police station."

"Why?" Will asked, a serious edge to his voice, all his giddiness vanished. Tessa tensed. "What happened?"

Jessamine snorted as if what occurred bore no importance. As if it was trivial and silly. "A fight occurred, between our school and Cross High."

_That_ was not trivial nor silly.

* * *

><p>From where he was, he could hear the shouts and even the dark glares through the wall behind him. Maryse was putting up a good argument. Jace was forced to turn away from the conflict when two more people enter the police station; two <em>very<em> familiar people.

It was his turn.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Jace shot forward at Will and was seriously considering wrapping his hands around the boy's neck (good thing the police were all preoccupied with the _fight_ between Maryse and St. Gabriel's principal and the others were also in another, farther away, room restraining the students from both schools) when Tessa placed herself between them. _Damn girl! Go away!_ "Tessa!"

"Jace, no." Her jaw set in an extreme stubbornness that could rival Clary's. Behind her, Will looked frankly unhappy too.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but his eyes still fixed on Jace's. "This is a man fight, Tess. It deserves to be resolved."

Her face twisted in disgust. "Not with violence, you won't!" she shook her head at him at the same time the door opened and Clary ran in. Jace felt his body sag in disappointment. Now, he really can't resolve this in the way he wants. "Clary, I'm afraid I must utilise your help to neutralise this _man_ fight," she threw a dark glare at the boy behind her. Will scoffed.

"Happy to," Clary threw Jace a pronounced scowl before reaching his side and taking his hand. She led him to the adjacent room, away from the other two and he consented because… how could he not?

Like the other room, the adjacent room was also filled with posters related to maintaining public civility and peace. A low table surrounded by chairs was next to them.

When they made it to the centre of the room, Jace pulled his hand away. His arms trembled in frustration. "What is it with you girls being peacemakers? Or can't you all be like Isabelle who bitch-fights a lot? Honestly Clary!" he rambled, mouth out of control from his head's commands.

And only when he heard his words replay in his head, in his low and dark and _angry _tone, did he realise the severity of their attack.

And what was worse is that he knew he couldn't take it back.

He felt a numbness engulf him as he watched Clary. "Well..." Clary pulled up a painful smile. Deep inside Jace, he felt something twist and instantly, he could see the sadness pricking at the girl's eye.

"No," he reached out for her, but she stepped away, hands up in a pleading gesture. Her eyes trailed the floor mournfully. "Clary…" _I didn't mean it_.

"Don't," suddenly, she reached up to her neck and took off the necklace he gave her on their first date. "Don't."

He felt as if he was suspended in mid-air, his body floating. Jace couldn't feel anything as Clary thrusted the necklace into his hand and ran off, tears trailing down her cheeks. A sharp pang pierced his armour and he collapsed onto the nearby chair. Sounds washed in and out and he felt a lead weight bear upon his shoulders, dragging him down into the abyss.

Thought after thought after dark thought tumbled over and over again in his mind, sucked into a turbulent maelstrom fuelled by a conflict he had to resolve. Once this conflict is resolved, Jace knew everything will be fine and Clary and he will be fine again and she can forgive him and they'll be together because he really was sorry, but he just _needs_ to beat Will.

Because it was all Will's fault.

He's right, isn't he?

* * *

><p>Officer Aldertee watched as the dispute between the school principals finally settled and the senior officer calmed them. "Everyone, our detective is on the case. He's nearly finished with the evidence. Once so, we can catch whichever organisation started this. Then, and only then, will we know who started what. But for the moment, we know that both boys are at fault. There is absolutely <em>no excuse<em> to point fingers."

The woman, Maryse, from Cross High set her chin. "Yes, that is most true. I know that my student is still responsible, but it is no excuse for the other school's–" she threw the other principal, Benedict, a dark glare, "–students to act in discriminatory and, quite frankly, appalling behaviour."

"Dear cousin Maryse," the other principal spoke before Aldertee's senior could cut in. "Your students mirrored my students' actions. Clearly, you have no right to say that."

Maryse opened her mouth, ready to lob another argument when the senior officer took control. "LOOK! Your schools clearly have a problem. Madam, mister, you need to tell your students to end this… rivalry. I have no idea how something of such a potentially threatening nature could accumulate at such speed."

Suddenly, both principals looked at each other in understanding. "Suspension," they told each other. "For the rest of their roles as student body president," Maryse and Benedict said at the same time.

Aldertee was extremely happy to hear that. Ever since he met those boys, he just knew they had to be punished! Now, they will. "Aldertee," the senior officer turned to him, "Jason is not here because his wife just gave birth, so I need you to facilitate and ensure that this drug organisation is caught. We'll have the detective work with you."

"Yes sir." _This day can't get better!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yo everyone. Thanks for all the reviewers from the last chapter as well as the new story favourit_ers_/alert_ers_. It is very much appreciated! You don't know how happy I am to open my mail to find notices! Absolutely thrilled!**

**Thanks for everything so far guys, especially the support. This is the penultimate chapter. I hope you all like it. I'm so excited for the end! Remember, if you've got any queries, comments, criticisms, feel free to inform me.**

**Disclaimer: No. Not Cassie Clare.**

* * *

><p>–Chapter Twelve–<p>

_Two weeks later…_

The house was loud, and rowdy, as atypical with a teenage party. Especially, _Magnus'_ birthday party. "Alright everyone!" the birthday boy bounded onto a table and raised a cocktail glass in the air which sparkled in the many dancing lights and reverberated with the music. "Thank you! Thank you! Now, for my next magic trick!" The crowd cheered and the sparkly, eccentric magician pulled out a deck of cards and asked for his unwilling boyfriend to pull out one.

Will shook his head. Though he has to admit, the man knows how to lessen tensions between opposite sides in a fun-sized party package. In a sense, he was glad the events of the past two weeks occurred.

Magnus' party invites went out to the seniors of Cross High, and St Gabriel's. At first, everyone thought it was atrocious. But, as ever, Magnus encouraged the pacification and… surprisingly everyone consented. Perhaps it was the promise of piña coladas and a damn good time.

Of course, some wouldn't still mix. Will can see some of the Cross High seniors keeping to themselves. He couldn't blame them. Even some from his school refused any form of socialisation. He, Jem and Tess were also mainly together. But, despite being suspended of his presidential duties, he felt the need to support the 'pacification'. Mainly because he was just so damn happy right now that he couldn't seriously be bothered with all the bitter feelings that had stirred inside him. To be honest with himself, he felt stained. He felt horrible with all the plotting and rivalries especially now with the drugs case involving the two schools. For the first week after the announcement, dirty rumours ran around about how horrible people were at the 'other' school. Of course, Will now knows the truth. He's gotten to meet some of Tessa's school friends and they were… nice. Despite knowing that he was such a jerk at times they were… nice.

He took a swig of his coke (it just sucks when your girlfriend's cousin wants you to be responsible meaning you can't drink and drive) as he thought of all this sudden change of heart in him. Side effects of a rather sappy relationship. Never in his life had his behaviour quelled by being in love.

_Damn you Tess_, he thought with a smile as he looked towards her direction, at the bar. She wore a modest dress that complimented her eyes. She smiled at whatever Clary told her. The girls laughed and it was there that Will's eyebrows creased as he still saw the dark half-moons under Clary's eyes. They've been present ever since she officially broke it with Jace, as he has been informed. A part of Will felt guilty. He riled Jace up. His anger and distraction was partly his fault. Every time he appeared at Tess' home and Clary was there, he felt that ever-existent guilt that made him want to run out with his head hung like it should be.

"You good?" Will's head snapped up to see Jem. His eyes were alive and full of euphoria. Will's eyes narrowed at a red stain that his friend missed at the corner of his lips. Jem noticed him noticing and heat creeped up his neck. "Holmes."

"Watson," Will rumbled jokingly and smiled. "Who's the Mary?" Jem refused to answer as he sat across from him and crossed his arms. "Oh come on man!" Will leaned forward, ever so eager that his friend _finally_ found _someone_.

"No. You didn't tell me about you and Tessa 'til yesterday. You'll just have to suffer for now."

Will's eyes suddenly dropped to his near-empty can. The truth begged to spill and he thought now's better than any. "Well, it's just that I thought… there might've been something… between you and her because you're like, close buddies and she's really the only girl you've spent a lot of time with…" he admitted abashedly and Jem froze, halfway from drinking.

His best friend put down his drink on the table, a very stern expression on his face. "Will, sometimes there are friendships that remains _only_ a friendship. Tessa is just a friend. Yes, we happened to be very close, but… it's like you and I." Jem grinned.

"Cool. It's just, you know, I've recently thought about it and–"

"Let's just leave it at you and her being happy, okay?" Will nodded quickly so as to avoid further embarrassment. Conversations such as these are best left for the female gender. They should _never_ cross male territory.

"Hey," a new voice said next to him and he turned to give Tess a kiss on the cheek before pulling her close. "Will…" she pushed at him playfully, a scarlet colour filling her cheeks. Jem took it as his signal to leave, waving at Tessa and giving Will a 'just be happy' look before disappearing to find, probably, his new friend. "Stop for a moment," she gave him one last shove and, at the serious edge of her voice, he withdrew.

Concern swelled in his chest. "What's wrong?"

Tessa bit her lip before speaking, a hesitation so familiar to her. Will gave her time and, eventually, she drew out a big sigh before speaking. "I, as well as the other girls, need your help."

_Huh?_ "The other girls? From Cross High?" _What could they possibly need?_

"It's about Jace and Clary," his face screwed at that and she noticed. "Look," she took his hands as she looked into his eyes. "I know that you feel bad about what happened to them because you do have a heart and quite a big one. And, knowing you, I expect you to believe you have a part to play in their… current state. I hate to say it, but you do. But you can fix it." Tess bit her lip again before speaking. "You need to mend things with Jace and hopefully with that, they can mend their hearts."

"Tess," Will pulled up a humourless smile, "I would love to. There really is nothing more I want now than for everything to be completely at peace. But for now… Jace hates me. I'm quite sure. Not only did I pull away his presidential role from him, but I unwillingly ruined his love life. He would never forgive me."

At his words, she grinned. "What?" he asked, trying to understand what she found funny.

"Look around you Will. Here we are. Yes, there are people still hesitating, but one day all of these will… be gone. It's possible. You just need to take a step. Be the better man, like Magnus." She briefly turned towards her sparkly friend who was now dancing on the table, shirtless.

Immediately, she snapped back towards Will. "I should've warned you," he laughed.

"But you didn't!" she made to punch him on the shoulder and he let her, but it was a surprisingly strong smack. "Well?" she pleaded.

He looked into her eyes; those beautiful and kind eyes. In it, he found wisdom and a selflessness unmatched. How in the earth could he be so blessed? "Sure," he nodded. "I'll try my best."

She sighed before giving him a quick kiss. "Thanks. Apparently he'll appear later. Magnus _did_ invite him. But, he's just running late."

Will checked his watch. "Two hours late." Tessa nodded sombrely. Seeing her do that made Will want to squirm more in guilt. "How did it ever go here?"

"I don't know. But," she smiles. "They say everything happens for a reason."

"This one being?" he asked.

"Perhaps a test, at which end you'll learn something," Tessa grinned and he grinned back at her and they stayed like that until she asked him if he wanted a drink because she's about to get one herself. He nodded and asked her for a vodka and she rolled her eyes.

"Coke it is then," he mock-groaned as she made to stand.

_Oh no you don't_, he tugged her back for another snog before she pulled away.

"Honestly, you're acting like a girl high on her first date."

"Which should apply to you," he fed back to her sarcasm.

She gave him a wry smile. "Thank you, Mr Popular."

"Love you too!" he called out as she left the table for the bar. He watched her as she leant over the bar to ask the bartender for the drinks. He watched as she looked off to nowhere, thinking about a book, or maybe even him (a part of Will really is that vain). He watched as a golden figure stood behind her, at which point a few people dancing blocked Will's line of vision and he immediately stood up to see what was happening and he saw Jace locked around her, his mouth pressed against her unwilling and shocked form and farther away Will heard something snap, a sharp and dreadful sound and he felt something break and his heart beat fast and his fists clenched and he charged towards the bar with one thing in his mind; _fuck you Jace_.

"Will!" Tessa screamed as he tore Jace off of her and shot his arm back and punched him square on the nose. Jace shot back and collided with the bar island and Will charged at him–

Jace caught him around the waist and, before he knew it, they were sprawled across the floor, taking turns throwing punches at each other. Blood sprayed across the floor, his and Jace's. "Somebody stop them!" he heard Clary yell as she herself charged forward and began to pry Jace off. Jace paid her no attention and, somehow, Clary disappeared and was pulled back by the boy named Alec. "No!"

"You'd get hurt! Let me!" Alec charged forward, but Jace shoved him off. At that point, Jace wrapped his hands around Will's throat. The pressure has caught him off guard and black spots filled his eyes, blocking the people crowding around them. "JACE! You're killing him!"

"Stop it!"

"The two of you enough already!"

"If you kill him, I swear!"

The black spots were intensifying and the voices were starting to fade. Was he going to kill him? _I'm not going to let you_, Will thought determinedly, pulling back his foot before kicking Jace in the shin. This caught the boy off guard and he immediately went for a head butt and Jace shot back. At that point, somebody grabbed Will's collar and pulled him up at the same time the same person grabbed Jace's arm.

Magnus dragged them, dazed, towards the doorway as the other partygoers ran after them. "What is WRONG with you two?" Magnus yelled and Will flinched at the voice. Jace's punch to his ear must've messed up something.

"Just finishing something," Jace finally grunted before shaking off Magnus and charging for Will again with a growl. At that point, Tessa took her turn and pleaded with Jace. "Get off me Tessa!"

"Please, JACE! Don't hurt him!" he shoved her away until she tripped over the small steps to the house and landed on the footpath outside and that made Will _so much_ _angrier_.

He landed a kick, a knee and a punch at Jace's stomach. "Will!" Tess shouted and he looked to see if she was all fine.

She was, but she could get worse. Outside, the neighbours started to gather and some of them took a phone and started to dial 911. "Leave Tess," he growled as he pushed her away.

Her face was blank with shock as she stepped backwards into the street. Will felt the colour drain out of his face at the misunderstanding. He immediately dropped a sagging Jace to the ground as he reached out for her. She shook her head vigorously as tears started to collect on her face. "No–"

"TESSA!" Somewhere, Clary shouted.

There was a flash of white light, red and blue. A police car clearly running after something close.

More screams as a loud screeching sound filled their ears.

The car stopped, but it wasn't enough.

"Oh shit!" a familiar police officer breathed out, which was succeeded with a cold, harsh silence.

Tessa Gray lay sideways on the road, a red stain spreading across her dress.

He stepped forward, once, twice. He held his breath, too afraid to make any sudden movements. Finally, he was kneeling by her side, holding her hand as the life slowly pulled away from her in short, raggedy breaths. The tears that had collected were now strewn across her face and she looked at him, not in anger or fear or hatred, but in sadness.

His grip tightened as he tried to say the words, his mouth forming around them without anything escaping. He tried and tried and tried but nothing would come except his pathetic tears and the choking sobs and the blood spreading across her side. "Will…" she grinned.

He shook his head. "No, save your strength. Tessa, _please_."

Stubborn, as ever. "Please, Will" she sucked in a painful breath, "please forgive him like how I forgave you tonight and how I would always forgive you no matter what because I love you and you should love your cousins too you know."

"My cousin? He's my cousin?"

"I forgot to tell you that I found out that his last name is really a Herondale. Sorry," she laughed as blood dripped down her cheek. "You're too distracting you know," she frowned. "I'm sorry this had to end. But everything happens for a reason, right?"

He nodded vigorously as he tried to smile. Even for the last time, just for her. "Shhh…" she reached out to caress his cheek, as she wiped away the blood and tears on his face. "William Herondale, don't you be guilty about this. Or I'll haunt you forever."

"Don't," he shook his head. Finally, he turned away from her and looked at the party watching them. There was a scream for help, a heartbroken wailing sound that he belatedly realised was his. "_PLEASE!_" He said one last time and turned back to her. "Don't. Tess, don't."

"_But words are things, and a small drop of ink,_

_ Falling like dew, upon a thought, produces_–"

Her face scrunches in pain, but she continues nevertheless.

"_That which makes thousands, perhaps millions, think;_–"

Her breath was leaving her fast, and every word was a pain to say.

"'_Tis strange, the shortest letter which man uses_

_Instead of speech, may form a lasting link_

_Of ages; to what straits old Time reduces_–"

"_Frail man, when paper- even a rag like this_…" her hand went limp, her grip on him released and the glint of her beautiful eyes, disappearing.

"_Survive himself, his tomb, and all that's his_," he finishes.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have been very busy for the past few days. I do hope that you would take my sincere apologies.**

**There is not much to say, except that I hope you like this chapter. Thank you! For the reviews and support everyone. :) I'm eternally grateful.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Cassandra Clare, I'd have a copy of Clockwork Princess in my hand.**

* * *

><p>–Chapter Thirteen–<p>

He watched as Magnus and Jem Carstairs darted forward and attempted to pull _his cousin_ away from Tessa. Will fought back, thrashing and wailing, endless tears surging down his cheeks in hot, torrential streams. "Oh God, I didn't mean to! I-I was just chasing after the drug organisation!" the police officer who was on the driver's seat– Jace recognised him from that very first encounter –stumbled out of the car as he looked on with wide, horrified eyes at… _her_. His companion, a detective of some form, darted forward and instructed for an ambulance to be called.

All their hands came away with blood.

He could feel the dark looks on his back, and found it deserving.

Alec and Simon ran forward, probably to help Magnus contain Will, but with a shake of Jem's head, they diverted their attention to helping the detective. The detective whispered something to them, and their shoulders stiffened with tension.

She's not really… dead, is she?

He felt an icy hand mangle his heart, a pained choking working its way up his throat. He could feel his face contort with hurt and self-loathing and hatred and revulsion and his body shook as he felt the stains of his anger bleed through Tessa's clothes, as he watched Will's heart break before him and all because of him and his _fucking_ stupidity and blaming and fixation on nothing but winning.

There's a wailing sound in the distance and two ambulances arrived. The medics ran out, immediately laying hands on Tessa. One of the medics made their way to Will and tried to comfort him, but Will's face was turned towards Jem's shoulder, blocking out his words. The paramedic tried to place his hand on Will, but the boy immediately recoiled as if he was about to be hurt.

The medic finally gave in and saw Jace. He looked back at the medic, and the man made his way towards Jace. He was close enough for Jace to see the man's face, his eyes filled with kindness. His mouth moved, but Jace couldn't hear him.

A figure touched his shoulder, the hands soft and small and familiar. The girl faced the medic and the medic nodded and jogged off back to the ambulance that they didn't use to carry Tessa away. Finally, the red-haired girl kneeled next to Jace and she hesitantly touched his face. Clary's eyes were red with tears, her face pale. Her lips moved, forming words that he could hear. "Jace. Jace, are you alright?"

_No. I hate myself. I hate myself so much_, he wanted to say, but a strangled sob came out instead. Clary's arms wound around him and he embraced her small frame as his tears collected on her shirt.

Somehow, he found Clary pulling him up and taking him to the other ambulance. The kind medic gave her a cloth and as he cried and cried, she wiped away the blood and tears and soothed him and told him that there's a chance she could live. "I'm so sorry," he finally managed to whisper, voice low in shame, and Clary's hand stopped on his forehead. The ambulance's back doors closed, shutting them off from the outside. "I'm _so sorry_."

She nodded, "I know." She continued soothing his wounds, healing the ragged gashes of his heart. "I _know_ you hadn't meant for it to happen. For all this… _chaos_ to happen."

"I'm so sorry," he said one last time as she pressed the cloth to his temple.

Then, the darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes to see a field of endless green. Flowers danced around her feet, and she smiled as the birds flew above her in perfect synchrony. "Tessie!" Aunt Harriet called and she whirled around to find her beloved aunt smiling at her with sparkling eyes.<p>

"Aunt Harriet!" Tessa grinned and ran towards her, her dress billowing behind her in the gentle breeze. Aunt Harriet opened her arms under the oak tree and Tessa fell into them easily as she once had when she was a child. Aunt Harriet squeezed her lithe frame, smiling. "Oh Aunt Harriet… I missed you so."

"So have I, dear. So have I," she pulled back to look Tessa up and down. "You've grown. I don't know how since I've only disappeared for a couple of months, but you have," she chuckled and Tessa smiled down at herself. She has indeed experienced an internal growth. "You seem happy," her aunt's hands cupped her face, her cheeks, "but your eyes are filled with sorrow. There, there," she began to wipe away nonsense tears.

"How?" Tessa asked herself, perplexed as she stepped back and felt at the wetness of her face. "I'm… crying?" How could she be crying? Was it tears of joy? Or something else completely?

"You shouldn't be here," her aunt whispered. Her head snapped up at Aunt Harriet's words, echoing hollowly around her. "You should be back there. Down on Earth. With people that matter to you. You left Nathaniel too, go back to him. Please Tessie," her aunt reached for her hands, holding them tightly and warming them. "Go and live."

"Live?" Tessa heard her own voice as if it's far away. Suddenly, Aunt Harriet seemed very far away. Her warmth left Tessa's hands and the girl reached for her aunt, unable to let go. _No, not yet!_ Her aunt, meanwhile, smiled at her kindly. "What do you mean, Aunt Harriet?"

"Fight, my darling," Tessa was about to run after her when a high tidal wave pulled her backwards, dragging her underneath and she clawed at the waters helplessly as she couldn't see in the underwater darkness and her heart pounded fast, afraid that she wouldn't find the surface. She thrashed around, fighting against the water's currents, causing her to turn and tumble and drink the water. She fought to keep her senses, to remain conscious.

Finally, the waters stilled and, with the last of her breath, she swam upwards, fingers touching the surface yet not nearly there and her breath had left her and there was a tightening in her chest and her legs wanted to _stop_ but she _willed_ forward and broke through–

Her eyes snapped open.

She breathed in and out cautiously. She was fine. Her eyes searched her surroundings, letting the pieces pull together to form a clear picture in her mind of where she was. It was white here, and sterile. She could hear a ventilator next to her and when she moved, her side hurt. Tessa scrunched her eyes closed and tried to remember the last thing she saw.

_Will_, her eyes opened again and she smiled at the dark-haired boy kneeling by her bed, his face buried into the covers and his hand wrapped around hers. His grip was strong, though she can clearly tell he was sleeping by the slow rise and fall of his chest. She moved the hand he held, rubbing soothing circles into them. He stirred immediately after.

"Tess?" he said groggily, his head rising. Finally, his eyes– his beautiful, peculiar eyes –focused on her, searching her face and widening at her smile. His hand tightened around hers as he bolted out of his kneeling position and began to run hands over her face. "Tess, is it really _you_?" his voice broke, the sound unfamiliar and painful. "_Oh Tess_," he whispered before falling back to his knees, his hands cupping her heart-shaped face. His eyes glistened and she didn't want him to cry like he did _then_.

"Yes," she said in a calm voice. "I'm here and will always be here," she reassured him.

"I thought you were…" he shook his head vigorously. "No, no that doesn't… It doesn't matter now." His eyes searched her face again, his face filed with guilt and self-loathing. He drew his hands back from her face, and yet she wanted them there _so much_. "I should go get the doctor."

And with that he stood and made for the door. _Oh no you don't_, her hands curled into angry fists. "Will!"

Her voice stopped him in his tracks and he whirled around. He appeared tired and she just noticed the bruise on his jaw, the cut above his cheek. He was out of his lovely clothes at Magnus' party, and into his much simpler attire. And yet, he still looked heartbreakingly beautiful. "Yes?" he asked, tentative, eyes looking up from the thick frame of his eyelashes.

She knew that any form of reassurance that she was _not_ angry at him or that she doesn't _hate_ him will not register in that thick head of his. So, she decided to _show_. "Can you come here, please?" she pleaded, her hand (with something tube-like and ugly stuck to it) reaching towards him.

Will dashed towards her side, in deep contemplation on whether or not he should hold her hand. In the end, he didn't. Why he is such hard work, she had no idea. But, as stubborn as he is, he can never be more stubborn than her.

"Kiss me," her eyes trailed his face, assessing his reaction. He was surprised. "Please," she begged one last time.

He stood there for a few seconds…

Before he gave in with a groan and dived down to press their lips together. His hand tangled into her hair, and hers into his. The kiss was desperate, and communicating his apologies, his promises and his permission for her to leave him if she so will it but Tessa was having none of that and if she could, she would've pulled him down to show how much she _didn't want to leave_, but he broke off to breathe. "I should go get the doct–"

"Are you... not listening?" she forced between gasps. "I am _not leaving_. I forgive you. How many times would you like me to reiterate? Or maybe I shouldn't because you're not listening!"

Her outburst definitely shut him up. She was flushed with the kiss– and her anger –her breathing ragged and deep.

Then, he smirked and played with her hair using his thin fingers before shaking his head. The sudden lack of tension in him, the lack of pain in his eyes and his light demeanour calmed the fear that had spread across her body. "I should go get the doctor," he said this time, happily.

She grit her teeth as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. _Now, he's being playful?_ she asked with disdain as Will made for the door.

Before he left, he turned around once again and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and I didn't need to listen," he stepped backwards into the hallway as heat rose to her cheeks. "I could _feel_ your words," he grinned devilishly and it took all her restraint to stay on the bed and watch him go with a pleased smile.

_I hate him yet love him at the same time_, she shook her head as she crossed her arms before her and swore to herself that she'd _never_ let him get away with this. During her musings, she felt content though. Glad that she followed her Aunt Harriet's judgement. _Thank you_, she whispered into the heavens.

* * *

><p>He was admitted out of the hospital much earlier than he expected.<p>

But that didn't stop him from coming back. Jace slinked his way through the corridors, wanting to make his apologies once he knew that Tessa was awake. Because he knew she was going to wake up. It was just a matter of time.

Still, it didn't stop the dread that buzzed at his fingertips and that shook his entire being. He might not be forgiven, and he would accept it. He's already shamed himself, and he couldn't find himself going back to school for the past two days. He was considering leaving overall, though Maryse stopped him. And not only Maryse, but Jordan and Maia and Simon and Isabelle and Magnus and Alec and even bloody _Clary_. They all spoke out their refusal of his intent to leave. He wasn't quite sure if they were angry at him, especially Maryse, but after _that_. That display of affection and… forgiveness. He couldn't find himself leaving. "Are you okay?" Clary whispered beside him as they turned a corner towards Tessa's ward.

He turned to the girl he loved beside him. The sunlight hit her, illuminating her face and marking her as a separate being. The half-moons which he caused had disappeared from under her eyes. She was looking less pale and more… healthy. He would like to think it was because he's– in Isabelle's words –back to being a normal person. But he didn't want Clary to waste her worries on him. He didn't deserve it.

He nodded, but Clary didn't believe him. Suddenly, her hand was in the way, stopping him. She stopped them right next to a window that overlook a lovely garden outside. Quite strange to exist in the midst of such a busy city. "No you're not," she whispered, her emerald eyes big and understanding. She reached up and pulled the hood off his head. "You needn't act as if you committed a crime."

"Oh I did," Jace said in a soft voice. Too scared to sound too strong. "Trust me. And it's a very bad crime."

"You don't know Tessa," Clary crossed her arms before her. "She's… _good_."

"And I destroyed everything for her."

"Oh, shut up," she seemed to want to punch him. "You didn't give her some form of deadly disorder or a lifelong condition that prevents her from leading a normal life. Jace," she moved forward and touched his arm, "she _will_ forgive you."

He stared at her, drinking her hopes and her optimism to keep him going. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I forgave you," she smiled. "And so did the others. Especially Magnus, whom I must say is pissed off at you for ruining his party but," she shrugged. "It can't be helped. You never meant for anything to happen. Yes, you had tunnel-vision for a while. But at least you learned your lesson and you're sorry. Now stand straight and look good. Your cousin's behind you."

Jace's back straightened in an instant at the mention of his cousin. He's recently heard from Magnus that Will was related to him. It immediately made Jace grew to like Will much better, and made him feel worse because family is family and you should _never_ hurt family. "Thanks Clary," Will gave her a nod before she gave Jace a comforting squeeze and left for Tessa's room. "Are you alright?" His tone held genuine concern, which shocked the golden-haired boy.

Jace turned slowly, locking eyes with Will. "No. I'm not. I feel bad for everything that has happened and I am incessantly sorry for nearly taking her away from you."

Will nodded, his eyes dropping to the floor. "And I am sorry for doing the same with you and Clary. I suppose…" Will made a gesture which Jace immediately understood.

He smiled, but shook his head. "No. Not anymore. She's forgiven me, but she doesn't want to hurt again and I understand."

"Oh," Will's eyebrows creased in discomfort and regret for asking the question. "At least you can still talk to her?" He assuaged and Jace nodded.

"At least," he placed his hands in his pockets before clearing his throat. "How's she doing? Tessa."

"She's fine. Getting better since this morning." Jace is absolutely surprised. Will was completely composed, calm and– as much as Jace himself does not want to think this way for he does not want to raise his hopes _too much_ –seemingly have forgiven him. "She's worried about you."

Jace's head whipped up at Will's words. "Really? Why?" If he was surprised about Will, then he's very much _surprised_ about Tessa's benevolence.

Will grinned, light playing in his eyes. "She had said that, when she first found out about our blood relations, it made sense. She found that at times, our actions overlapped. From this, Tess concluded that you would also experience feelings of guilt and lingering self-loathing even if all evidence seems to be contrary to those facts."

The golden-haired boy raised an impressed eyebrow, "Perceptive."

Will nodded then sighed. "Can be quite inconvenient at times. Never can get her a book for her birthday without her knowing what it is."

"The trick is to _lie_." Jace supplied.

The other boy laughed. "Well come on then. Don't keep her waiting," and with that, Will whirled round on his heel and began to walk away.

Jace took one last look at the garden outside. It was beautiful, the flowers in full bloom and smiling at the heavens above, glinting as they swayed. A breeze picked up, and with it carried the scent and pollen of the flowers. The sight was serene and perpetual. The flowers renewed with vigour and life. He smiled before turning away from them and following after Will.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Here I am again, ending another story. Thank you, to everyone who has reviewed, story favourited/alerted or merely read and supported. Thank you everyone. Your support has fuelled me, kept me strong to complete this story no matter how much of a headache it gave me at times.**

**I'm glad that I'm closing MI and ID crossover projects with this story, for this story has meaning. I want this story to speak of more than just a teenager's troubles. Their struggles and their adventures. Their heartbreaks and joys. I want this to symbolise how, through anger and competition and the battle for supremacy, the end will be horrible. Like wars that ravaged the world and stained our history and still do. Fortunately, the people in this story has escaped such drastic consequences, resulting only in the unfortunate death of the boys featured on Chapter Six. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. I'm also not Florence Welch and Paul Epworth who wrote _Shake It Out _by Florence + The Machine. A wonderful song, full of meaning.**

* * *

><p>–Epilogue–<p>

_Months after…_

Jace leaned forward, eyes trained on the clock. A wide grin spread across his face, his eyes glinting with anticipation and excitement. At his side Clary shook her head, the necklace he had given her, swaying with her movement. Around him, he could hear his year-mates chant the ten words that will liberate them from high school _for the rest of their lives_.

_Ten…_

_ Nine…_

_ Eight…_

_ Seven…_

_ Six…_

_ Five…_

_ Four…_

_ Three…_

_ Two…_

_ One…_

A chiming symphony of cheers and joyous clapping resounded throughout the school. Everyone jumped, and punched the air with mighty fists as they all raced towards the exit. The light cut through the hallways and Jace felt himself carried in the current of joy and freedom. Somehow, he found himself outside, hugging Clary tightly as they swirled around and as Magnus threw glitter everywhere and as Isabelle cried heavily and as a certain blue-gray eyed girl made her way out of the masses and towards a certain someone who's school finished a day earlier than them. Jace tore from Clary and excused himself as he made his way towards Will and Tessa. "Hey, cousin," Will grinned as he held Tessa's hand. He was leaning casually on his Bentley, his clothes rippling in the warm, summer breeze.

"Hey," Jace grinned at the both of them. He was absolutely indebted to these two, so he supposed it was right that he gave them their goodbyes before Will took Tessa to London for the holidays. "I suppose I'll see you two some time again?"

"Don't count on it," Will teased and Tessa nudged him in the ribs.

She parted from Will and made her way towards Jace, "We'll see you at the college campus," she gave him a tight hug. "Have a happy holidays Jace."

"You too," Will pulled Tessa back, eager to get her ready for their flight tomorrow. Apparently, the Branwells (which Jace realised had adopted Will) had wanted to go back for the holidays and they're taking along their adopted children. Jace had also heard good news about Charlotte Branwell. She's been promoted at her job and Will predicts that in the future she'll take over Benedict's role entirely. Jace couldn't help but think that things are all pulling towards the right direction. For example, Clary and he were fine again (which shocked him, really).

As for the Department of Education, Maryse had received a letter sincerely apologising for the mistake. They've accidentally put down that Cross High is a private school in their data. However, they were pleased to see that Cross High is meeting high standards of education.

Finally, and most importantly, the deaths of Dennis Fallowmore and George Blackwell were resolved. It turned out that Dennis did _deal_, but George– the recipient –pulled the gun on him. Together, they died. The report calmed the rumours, both schools accepting that both sides were at fault. After that, Jace had seen both school getting along with each other. Unexpectedly pulling two different sides of society together and binding them into peaceful coexistence.

Jace watched as Will and Tessa drove away, Clary standing beside him and holding his hand.

* * *

><p>"No!" Tessa told him off as he changed radio stations. "Go back. It's Florence + The Machine."<p>

"Fine," he sighed as he went back to the previous station, playing _Shake It Out_ by Florence + The Machine. He grinned as they rode towards Jem's to pick him up so they can all congregate at the Branwell home. They were currently along a freeway, the wind whipping past his face. "Why _do_ you like this song?"

She sighed as she leaned into the leather seat. "It's about a renewal of spirits. Of starting again."

"And?" he asked, eyebrow arched.

She looked at him, eyes full of wisdom. "Everyone's started again, haven't they? They've all forgiven each other. Both schools and everything's fine now. The battle for supremacy has ended." She smiled, pearly-white teeth glowing in the sunlight.

Will couldn't take it. He took his eyes off the road and leaned in to press a kiss on her lips. She reciprocated, but immediately pulled back. Berating him about the possibility of killing them. Will shook his head and laughed and she slapped him lightly on the shoulder for his carelessness. Eventually, they descended into silence as they listened to the song.

_And it's hard to dance, with a devil on your back._

_ So shake him off!_

Will smiled as he reached for a button, eventually, the Bentley's hood came down and Tessa's hair flew in mighty, beautiful curls. The sun glinted off her head, framing her face with a halo. "I'm glad that everything's over," she whispered.

He reached out across the seat, clasping her hand. Soft, warm, alive.

"So am I," he grinned.


End file.
